My boy
by Omega Lucy
Summary: A veces las fiesta de graduación dejan algo bueno, no solo te despides de tus compañeros de la preparatoria o pasas un buen rato con tus amigos, también puedes conocer a alguien que le encante golpearte con un estuche de guitarra y ese alguien se vuelva el amor de tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, lo cual no era demasiado ya que su condición física nunca fue la mejor, buen momento para despertare tarde Pines, se decía a sí mismo en su mente. Ese día era muy importante, sería su entrevista para ingresar a la universidad o al menos a una de sus opciones pero aunque Yale no era la que deseaba de forma primordial no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a la entrevista y el autobús que le llevaría allí saldría en diez minutos.

Si su suerte ya era mala, el destino probablemente quería que fuese peor o quizás mejor, no debería ser tan negativo. Pero cuando te golpeas con uno de esos gruesos estuches de una guitarra y acabas por caer contra el piso puede parecer que tienes una suerte patética y que tu vida es del asco, así lo pensaba Dipper en esos momentos.

—Ey chico ¿estás bien? De verdad que no te vi—el dueño de la guitarra le ofrecía la mano para levantarse, pero más que querer disculparse parecía burlarse de su torpeza—.Agradece que es un estuche resistente, sino tendrías que pagar los daños a mi guitarra.

El castaño ni siquiera se fijó en aquel desconocido, solo se levantó y siguió corriendo tras mirar su reloj, era realmente tarde, estaba por perder su autobús. Adiós posibilidades de entrar a la universidad, su vida estaba arruinada y todo por culpa de un inepto con estuche de guitarra ridículamente grueso, las guitarras no necesitan tanta protección.

—Que chico más raro, por su ropa seguro es un nerd yendo a una entrevista universitaria—comentó el joven de cabellera rubia mientras se acomodaba los lentes oscuros que ocultaban la heterocromía de sus ojos.

—Algo que tú nunca conocerás, Bill—espetó con naturalidad un chico muy similar al rubio solo que de cabellera rojiza y un poco más alto.

—¿Quién necesita de la universidad cuando vas a ser famoso? Tu eres el único que gasta su tiempo en ella, Phil—el rubio solo rodó los ojos mientras veía una minivan estacionarse cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

—La música no nos mantendrá para siempre, no esperes que seamos como _The Beatles_ y ganemos dinero después de muertos—el de hebras rojizas solo subió al vehículo seguido de sus tres acompañantes.

…

Había llegado a su hogar completamente exhausto, apenas y dirigió un saludo a su familia antes de llegar a su habitación y dejarse tumbar sobre su cama; no quería pensar en la entrevista, sentía que había sido espantosa y solo si Yale estuviese necesitado de estudiantes, le aceptarían. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, no debía girarse para darse cuenta que se trataba de su gemela.

—¿Qué tal te fue, hermanito? —Preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama del contrario.

—No quiero hablar de eso Mabel—resopló apenas mirando a su gemela—¿Cómo vas con lo de la fiesta de graduación? —Decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, quizás escuchar a su hermana le distraería de ese patético día.

—Oh pues todo está quedando ¡Fabuloso! —exclamó resaltando cada silaba, realmente a la castaña se le daba bien estar en el comité de organización de la escuela—Y no lo creerás hermanito pero Star logró que su padre contratara a una banda para la fiesta, ¿no es sensacional?

—Vaya, que la hija del alcalde estudie con nosotros es una gran ventaja. Entonces será una fiesta increíble, lástima que no iré—Mabel hizo un puchero ante el comentario de su hermano—.No me mire así, no quiero ir Mabel.

—No seas así Dipper, será divertido. Por favor asiste, hazlo por mí—insistía la castaña mientras se lanzaba sobre su hermano aplastándole para abrazarlo fuerte.

—Está bien, está bien pero bájate, pesas mucho—pedía el menor de los gemelos sin nada de aire. Mabel le abrazó realmente feliz, vitoreando por haber convencido al terco de su hermano, era una fiesta importante y deseaba que asistiera

—Ya verás que te divertirás mucho Dipper—aseguró aun con esa victoriosa sonrisa.

Dipper solo suspiro ligeramente antes de sonreírle a su gemela, si iba a esa tonta fiesta de fin de año sería por ella. El castaño no era para nada de fiestas, no le gustaba el licor, no sabía bailar, no era alguien muy sociable así que a las pocas que había asistido acompañando a su hermana no hacía más que aburrirse, pero debía darse una oportunidad, estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria y no haría daño ver a todos sus compañeros una "ultima vez", lo más posible es que siguiese viendo a sus amigos fuera de esta por alguna salida ocasional.

…

Las semanas avanzaban cada vez más rápido, los exámenes finales por fin acababan y ahora en la mente de los estudiantes de tercer año solo tenían una cosa en mente: la fiesta de fin de curso ¿Y cómo no? Gracias a Star Butterfly, una banda tocaría en vivo y en directo, vaya que sería fabuloso o al menos era lo que Dipper se decía a si mismo tratándose de animar.

—¿Y cuál es la dichosa banda que tocara en la fiesta? —Preguntó ya cansado de escuchar a todos hablar de lo mismo pero sin llegar a enterarse de nada.

—Según me dijo Star se llaman…¿" _The Demons_ "? Bueno me haré la idea de que son puros hombres y que durante la fiesta solo escucharemos a las chicas gritar como desquiciadas—su acompañante solo se encogió de hombros mientras veía de reojo a un grupo de chicas hablando, entre ellas la rubia Butterfly y la castaña Pines.

—¿Cómo consiguieron que _The Demons_ se presente en una preparatoria? Digo están ganando bastante fama, ya iniciarían una gira nacional en un mes—comentó un chico de cabellos negros sentado sobre uno de los pupitres mientras revisaba su celular—¿Seguro que es esa banda, Marco?

—Eso me dijo Star ¿Ustedes vendrán? —Cuestionó el moreno a sus tres acompañantes.

—Mabel me hizo prometerle que vendría, no me queda de otra ¿Wirt, tú vienes?

—Sí, de hecho vendré con Sara…—el castaño sonrió algo avergonzado, por supuesto que se ganó un par de bromas por parte de sus amigos—¿Y tú, Randy?

—Hay comida gratis ¿no?

Los cuatro chicos rieron antes de cambiar el tema, en realidad a ninguno le interesaba en lo absoluto la fiesta ni la dichosa banda que se presentaría, probablemente luego de verlos se harían ridículamente famosos, como los libros o las películas modernas, así era todo. Pines resopló un poco, quizás no sería tan malo en realidad, estaría con sus amigos, pasarían un buen rato. No es como si una simple fiesta de despedida fuese a cambiar su vida o algo parecido.

 **Continuara…**

Holas, al fin paso esta historia aquí en FF, ya la tenía en Wattpad, pero decidí tenerla aquí también ¿Why not? Subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto, espero les haya gustado.

Ciao, ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

El día de la fiesta había llegado, todos los estudiantes del último año de la preparatoria yacían en sus casas arreglándose para el gran día. Los gemelos Pines no eran la diferencia, Mabel estaba en su cuarto colocándose el vestido rosado que habían comprado sus tíos para la ocasión o al menos a petición de ella, a fin de cuentas era una ocasión especial y ella se lo había ganado; los hermanos habían perdido a sus padres a los doce años así que habían pasado al cuidado de sus tíos desde entonces. Volviendo al tema principal, mientras Mabel se dedicaba a maquillarse, Dipper peleaba con la corbata de su traje ¿Por qué debía ser algo formal?

—Una corbata y luego pasar a recoger a Emma ¿Por qué accedí a todas las peticiones de Mabel? —El castaño resopló ya obstinado de pelear con la corbata para solo sentarse en su cama.

—¿Problemas con el traje Dipper? —Escuchó a su tío y no tuvo que girarse para ver que había entrado a su habitación.

—No quiero usar corbata ni ir a esa estúpida fiesta, tío Stan—se quejaba mientras dejaba que el mayor se ocupara de arreglarle esa parte del traje.

—Sobrino es tu graduación de la preparatoria, deberías de aprovechar y divertirte un poco, puede que no vuelvas a ver a tus locos amigos tan seguido cuando entres a la universidad así que es bueno que pases un memorable rato con ellos—decía Stanley mirando el reflejo de su sobrino en el espejo, realmente se había convertido en todo un hombre—Además, puede que, como dice Mabel, consigas a tu alguien especial o lo que sea.

—Creo que tienes razón—el menor se quedó mirando una foto sobre la mesa de su computador, en él estaba con su grupo de amigo en un día que fueron a acampar cuando tenían trece años. Era cierto, quizás no les vería tan seguido después de la fiesta de graduación.

…

Estando listos, el par de gemelos se despidió de sus tíos y salieron de la casa, la cita de Mabel les recogería. Puede que Gideon Gleeful no le agradase demasiado a Dipper, pero parecía tener una gran conexión con su hermana así que no se interponía de ninguna manera, además prefería mil veces a Gideon que a cualquier baboso del instituto.

—Me sorprende que aún no tengas tu propio auto Mason, si te interesa mi padre vende usados a un precio que hasta tú puedes acceder—decía el de cabellos blancos con burla mientras que conducía hacia la casa de Emma, a fin de cuentas era la compañera en la fiesta del castaño.

—Gideon no me llames Mason y simplemente no quiero un auto, quiero una motocicleta, es más práctica en especial cuando hay mucho tráfico—Pines rodó los ojos con exasperación, prefería mirar por la ventana e ignorar a Gleeful el resto del camino.

—Vamos hermanito quita esa cara, pronto tendrás tu motocicleta, mientras tanto sonríe y no seas un aburrido amargado con Emma—le advertía su gemela cuando se estacionaron frente a la casa de Sue.

Dipper bajó del vehículo solo para ir a buscar a la chica a la puerta de su casa. Pines no negaría que la ella se veía realmente linda, mas con su cabello suelto y largo al cual estaba acostumbrado a ver atado en dos colas siempre, además que el vestido color salmón que usaba le quedaba hermoso; Emma era una de sus compañeras y de las pocas chicas con las que tenía una relación amistosa, invitarla a ella no había sido su única opción –Mabel le había rogado que invitase a Candy-, pero desde que sabía que Chu gustaba de él prefería evitar malos entendidos.

Tras un pequeño viaje en auto, llegaron al lugar donde sería la fiesta. Un gran salón en el centro de la ciudad, facilitado por la entusiasta y muy querida Star Butterfly. Puede que la hija del alcalde fuese muy querida por todos, al menos en su mayoría por mero interés, pero estaba consiente que era una buen chica, era tan enérgica y alegre como Mabel, pero sin duda ese salón era ridículamente grande y la decoración tan ostentosa que parecía que las únicas en el comité de organización eran ellas dos. Había una tarima preparada para la dichosa banda que iría, había muchas mesas para invitados, los mesones con comida y la decoración sin duda era extravagante.

—¡Ey Dipper! —La voz de uno de sus amigos llamándole desde una mesa captó su atención, sonrió leve y se dirigió junto a su acompañante la cual seguía distraída con las decoraciones, no la culpaba.

—Hola chicos ¿Y Wirt? —Preguntó al no ver al otro castaño, él era muy puntual así que suponía sería el primero en estar ahí.

—Está en el baño, ya sabes que su vejiga no aguanta nada—se burlaba el azabache que había venido solo y en realidad no tenía problema con ello, podría comer lo que deseara sin preocuparse de atender a una compañera.

—Oh eso lo explica todo, por cierto Cunnigham ¿hablaste con Howard? —Quiso saber al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a la chica que se dedicó a hablar con Sara –la cual esperaba a Wirt-.

—Oh si, sigue algo deprimido por lo de tener que repetir el curso—el azabache suspiro pensando en su amigo, quien no tendría la dicha de graduarse con ellos ese año—.Pero bueno le prometí que todos estaríamos al pendiente de él y que iríamos a su graduación el año entrante.

—Es lo único que podemos hacerlo por él—se encogió de hombros el castaño.

Pronto Wirt se reunió de nuevo con ellos, de igual manera Marco quien había ido a la fiesta con Star, a fin de cuentas era su mejor amiga. Entre charlas, comida, bebidas y uno que otro baile, las horas empezaban a transcurrir siendo realmente divertido para Dipper estar ahí, no se arrepentía de haber accedido a las peticiones de Mabel. Era genial bailar con Emma o Mabel, aunque ahora todos estaban en el medio de salón bailando y cantando entre ellos, el DJ que habían contratado se lucía con la música que colocaba debían admitir.

— _Oh, don't dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me, I said "You're holding back"._ _She said "Oh, Shut up and dance with me". This woman is my destiny, she said "Oh, shut up and dance with me"_ —cantaban los gemelos Pines al igual que su grupo de amigos y el resto de sus compañeros de graduación mientras solo bailaban como más les gustase o les pareciera.

Entre cantar, bailar y reír divertidos por las ocurrencias de Mabel y Randy, Dipper sentía que ni sus piernas ni su garganta resistirían mucho más así que decidió alejarse del grupo para ir a beber algo y a tomar algo de aire fresco en la parte de afuera. Hubiese ido al pequeño balcón pero ya había un par aprovechando para fumar, detestaba el humo de cigarros así que prefería ir afuera. Tras beber un poco de refresco –el licor no le quitaba la sed para nada- se encaminó al pasillo que daba a la salida, la música aun sonaba clara y fuerte desde allí así que se distraía con esta mientras bebía de su vaso. Al doblar en el pasillo acabo por tropezarse y caerse al piso ¿Con que se había tropezado? Ni siquiera había bebido nada fuerte en las tres horas que llevaba ahí. Cuando quiso levantar la cabeza, solo acabo por recibir otro golpe en esta con un objeto algo duro pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle un hematoma.

—Will serás siempre tan despistado—escuchó al dueño del objeto reprocharle a alguien más, había chocado con una persona y está también se había caído al suelo aparentemente.

—L-Lo siento, fue s-sin querer—se disculpaba tras levantarse del suelo el chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azulados, y así ayudarle a ponerse de pie de igual manera, aunque al querer hacerlo acabó recibiendo otro golpe por parte de aquel _nada amigable_ estuche.

—Agh, descuida, los accidentes pasan—pudo lograr colocarse de pie, sobando su cabeza en el lugar donde se había golpeado sin llegar a fijarse mucho en los cuatro sujetos que tenía de frente—Solo tengan más cuidado con esa cosa—gruño empezando a alejarse para llegar a la parte de afuera.

—¿Qué no era….?—El dueño del estuche sonrió un poco, habían pasado unos tres meses de esa vez, que casualidad golpear al mismo chico en dos ocasiones con su estuche de guitarra, o más bien tres ya que fueron dos en un momento.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el mismo? —Cuestionó el más alto de los cuatro.

—Oh Phil es muy simple, para mi es más fácil recordar el rostro de un nerd que el de una mujer—el rubio se encogió de hombros con naturalidad, causando que su hermano rodara los ojos con exasperación.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían estar arreglándose, ya están preparando el sonido y la batería de Phil—les interrumpió un hombre mucho más alto que ellos de cabellos negros y ojos multicolor, los cuales solo daban una sensación de vacío.

—El llorón se tropezó con alguien pero ya vamos ¿Me recuerdas por qué debemos hacer esto, _Beast_? Siento que hacemos caridad…—el segundo de los hermanos Cipher bufó mirando de reojo a su manager mientras caminaban a un cuarto que les ofrecieron como camerino para dejar sus cosas.

—Les hace buena publicidad, pagaran bien por ello y Tom me suplicó que aceptara—respondió con naturalidad provocando que los tres hermanos se giraran a ver al de cabellos rosados, el bajista del grupo bufó y apartó la mirada.

—Gracias por la discreción Jack—decía de forma sarcástica y evidentemente enojado.

—Oh cierto, aquí estudia tu adorada ex novia ¿verdad?

Mientras Tom le gritaba a Bill y trataba de ahorcarle, Will y Phil salieron con el hombre de cabellos negros para hablar con quienes se ocupaban del sonido para fijarse de que tanto el teclado como la batería estuvieran bien. Volviendo con Dipper, este ya se sentía un poco más relajado tras respirar algo de aire fresco, además que ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza así que decidió volver adentro del salón con el resto de sus amigos, estos ya estaban de nuevo sentados hablando con su hermana y las amigas de esta; la música había bajado y habían pasado una cortina por el escenario, suponía que arreglaban las cosas para la banda…oh ahora entendía porque un estuche de guitarra le había golpeado.

—Ey Dip, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te paso? —Preguntó Mabel tras ver a su hermano regresar y que este aún se sobaba la cabeza.

—Solo fui a respirar un rato y alguien me golpeo con un estuche de guitarra…

 **Continuara…**

Well, well, well, well…ok basta, supongo que quedo un poco aburrido, lo bueno vendrá en el siguiente capítulo xD espero les haya gustado ¿Aclaraciones? Bueno el manager de los chicos es The Beast/La bestia de OTGW aunque Tobias y yo lo bautizamos como Jack –si leen sus fics se habrán dado cuenta y si no, léanlos son lo mejor del mundo w- eso es todo. _Ciao ciao_ ~


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: _The Demons_

Dipper había regresado junto a su gemela con su grupo de amigos, todos estaban reunidos a una mesa platicando mientras esperaban que ya todo estuviera listo para la presentación de la banda. Al castaño no le interesaba mucho luego de ser golpeado por un estuche de guitarra, preferiría quedarse ahí sentado antes de que ir a la multitud que formaría frente al escenario.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? Creí que te divertías hermanito—escuchó a su hermana la cual parecía estar más emocionada que cualquiera por la presentación.

—Es que…—estaba por responder cuando su gemela sujetó su mano y le jaló lejos de la mesa junto con el resto de sus amigos y compañeros.

—¡Ya van a empezar! —exclamó sin contener la emoción, Dipper juraría que los gritos de Mabel y los de Star eran los que más resonaban en esa fiesta y eran al menos unas cincuenta personas.

Pines no tenía mucho interés en esa banda en realidad, había investigado un poco sobre ella cuando le mencionaron que estarían en la fiesta. Según internet ellos tenían un año de haber ganado un concurso de bandas en Los Ángeles, de ahí el que su fama se hubiese disparado casi de la noche a la mañana, puede que no fuesen conocidos por todos pero tenían un buen record de ventas de discos. El grupo estaba conformado por los hermanos Cipher: el mayor de ellos, Philip, era el baterista, tenía veintidós años y tenía una carrera _congelada_ en la universidad; el segundo era Bill, tenía dieciocho años y solo había finalizado la preparatoria, no parecía tener interés en seguir estudiando, era el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda; el último de los hermanos era William, él tenía dieciséis años y estaba apenas entrando a la preparatoria, su lugar era el teclado; por ultimo estaba un chico llamado Tomás Dylan, tenía la misma edad que Bill y de igual manera había finalizado la preparatoria, no decía nada de estudios universitarios, era el bajista y apoyaba en coros. Por ultimo estaba su productor, Jack Unterweger, había trabajado un tiempo en la industria de la música pero era la primera vez que producía a una banda y le iba bien. Era todo lo que decía internet sobre ellos, o al menos lo único que recordaba haber leído que fuese importante para su punto de vista.

—Dipper, Dipper—Mabel no dejaba de sacudirle para traerle de vuelta a la realidad, había estado divagando que ni prestó atención a las palabras del vocalista.

—¿Ah? Mabel creo que mejor iré a sentarme, aun me duele la cabeza…—trató de alejarse pero con la multitud de jóvenes amontonados era algo difícil. Tanto ruido empezaba a causarle más dolor de cabeza pero por suerte logró escabullirse entre todos para regresar a su asiento a beber algo de agua. Decidió que quería escuchar y ver desde la seguridad de la mesa, el sonido de la guitarra seguida de los demás instrumentos le hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Esta canción va dedicada al chico que por accidente golpee con el estuche de guitarra. Tómalo como una disculpa amigo—aquellas palabras sin duda provocaron que Pines enrojeciera de vergüenza, lo que menos deseaba eran miradas sobre si pero claro, las bromas por parte de sus amigos y hermana desde el grupo no se hicieron esperar, claro que el resto al saber de quién hablaban también siguieron el juego.

 _ **Two single hearts on fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **currently on the wire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **as inhibitions fade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **a focused moment made**_ _ **  
**_ _ **bruises and bitemarks say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **takes one to bring the pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams**_ _ **  
**_

El castaño se quedó mirando unos momentos al rubio de la guitarra con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, ahora que lo pensaba y se fijaba mejor, había sido el mismo idiota que le golpeó semanas atrás cuando quería ir a la entrevista de la universidad. Oh por supuesto, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Sería demasiada casualidad o mala suerte ser golpeado por diferentes personas con un estuche de guitarra en la cabeza ¿cierto? Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano para mirarle mejor, debía admitir que el chico tenía una buena voz, o bueno al menos él y el de cabellos rosáceos, ciertamente él también estaba cantando.

 _ **You're in a place for fear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lips are for biting here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's make this moment worth the while**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's kill the night and go down in style**_ _ **  
**_ _ **feel the magic rise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we're plotting our demise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_ _ **  
**_

Pines sintió algo de vergüenza cuando notó algo, el guitarrista le estaba mirando fijamente de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Era estúpido, probablemente solo estaba buscando un enfoque para no distraerse o solo era casualidad, o al menos quiso suponer eso más la sonrisa en sus labios le parecía indicar otra cosa. Pero por supuesto, era evidente que le estaba viendo, a fin de cuentas le estaba dedicando esa canción por golpearlo

—Creo que nunca me ha pasado algo más raro que esto—murmuró para sí soltando una leve risa, si sus fans se lo permitían, podría agradecerle la canción después.

Otro que no estaba en la multitud de personas cantando, gritando o bailando era Wirt, se había fijado en que su amigo se había ido a sentar así que quiso hacerle un poco de compañía, Sara estaría bien con Mabel y Star así que por un rato que le dedicara a su mejor amigo no iba a perder a su cita. Al menos esa era la intención más no esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en aquella fiesta.

—Jack…

—Wirt.

 _ **you bring the ropes and chains**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll bring the pills and games**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can show you pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and make you say my name**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you will believe my lies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **that I' m not like other guys**_ _ **  
**_ _ **that sparkle in my eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **is part of my disguise**_

A pesar de la música, los instrumentos resonando con fuerza por los amplificadores de sonido y los gritos de la mayoría de los presentes, el silencio que se había formado entre el castaño y el peli negro era bastante incomodo, como si en realidad solo se encontraran los dos en el enorme salón sin nadie más.

—Debí suponer que vendrías—Scone rompió el silencio tratando de sonar neutral.

—Y yo que estarías aquí—respondió de forma casi tajante lo cual de alguna manera preocupó al menor—Hacía bastante que no te veía, ¿Cómo está Greg? —preguntó aunque en realidad no le interesaba, solo quería sacarle conversación mientras observaba a los cuatro chicos tocando.

—Está bien…ya entró a la secundaria—murmuró casi divagando, aun se sentía extraño a su lado.

Wirt y Jack se conocían de un par de años atrás, quizás era poco común que un hombre de treinta años y un chico dieciocho tuvieran un pasado que recordar pero así eran las cosas y no es que hubiesen acabado en muy buenos términos. Los padres de Scone lo habían descubierto y le habían prohibido terminantemente acercársele o lo denunciarían a la policía por acoso o abuso infantil, algo así habían dicho así que lo mejor fue distanciarse completamente. Claro que olvidar no era tan sencillo, Unterweger le había enseñado toda clase de cosas que dejaban la decencia y la moral por los suelos; aunque ahora, Wirt ya tenía dieciocho años, podrían retomar las cosas si lo desearan pero ahora solo quería estar con Sara, quizás lo pasado había sido un error.

 _ **You're in a place for fear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lips are for biting here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's make this moment worth the while**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's kill the night and go down in style**_ _ **  
**_ _ **feel the magic rise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we're plotting our demise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_

Dipper se había fijado en que su mejor amigo parecía estar hablando con aquel alto hombre de cabellos negros, no negaría que le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que estaban hablando pero no quería parecer un entrometido. Era bastante extraño, Wirt nunca le había mencionado de conocer al productor de aquella banda, de hecho no era del tipo de chicos que le gustara hablar con personas mucho mayores o casi nadie, eran parecidos en el hecho de que les costaba relacionarse con otros y quizás por eso es que eran tan buenos amigos en conjunto a Randy y Marco.

Aunque se le hacía extraño todavía, procuró solo concentrarse en la música y ya luego podría intentar sacarle algo del tema o el mismo castaño se lo diría. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era vergonzoso que tal canción se la estuviesen dedicando, quizás era muy dramático o un exagerado, la canción era buena pero la letra no era una que le dedicabas a cualquier tonto que golpeabas por accidente.

 _ **You're in a place for fear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lips are for biting here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's make this moment worth the while**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's kill the night and go down in style**_ _ **  
**_ _ **feel the magic rise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we're plotting our demise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_

Mientras bebía su vaso con agua volvió a mirar de reojo a donde estaban Wirt y el sujeto de cabellos negro pero ya no se encontraban allí, por un momento le extraño bastante aquello ¿A dónde habían ido? Solo había girado la vista unos momentos. Puede que les estuviese dando vueltas innecesarias a todos, debería hacerle más caso a Mabel y divertirse, no pasaría nada malo con eso.

 _ **You're in a place for fear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lips are for biting here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's make this moment worth the while**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let's kill the night and go down in style**_ _ **  
**_ _ **feel the magic rise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we're plotting our demise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_

 _Bruises and_ _Bitemarks_ no fue la única canción que _The Demons_ tocó esa noche, fueron un par más hasta que de nuevo la música volvió a ser por parte del DJ. La mayoría se despejó por el resto del salón a seguir bebiendo, hablando o lo que sea, los cuatro chicos de la banda podrían quedarse en la fiesta y no era de esperarse que estuviesen siendo acosados por preguntas de fans y todo eso.

—Oye Dipper ¿has visto a Wirt? Creí que estaría contigo—Sara parecía bastante extrañada de que Pines estuviera en solitario, en parte porque Mabel, Star y Marco estaban con los chicos de la banda, Gideon por supuesto estaba con Mabel y Randy probablemente está comiendo algo.

—Lo vi hace un rato pero no sé dónde estará ahora—se encogió de hombros mientras veía hacia donde estaba su hermana—¿Tu no quieres acosarlos con preguntas? —bromeó.

—Je no lo creo, no negaré que amo como cantan y que los cuatro son muy apuestos, pero no soy esa clase de fan—se rio la morena mientras tomaba asiento junto a Pines—¿Qué pasó con Emma?

—Creo que esta con sus amigas, tampoco la tendría atada a mi toda la fiesta—rio también.

—Eso lo entiendo. Oye no sabía que Star antes era novia del bajista, eso explica cómo pudo contactarlos—decía por sacar un tema de conversación.

—Vaya eso explica mucho, aunque… ¿No sabes si Wirt los conocía de algo? —trató de ser disimulado con la pregunta que había hecho, no quería parecer un chismoso o un metiche.

—No me había dicho nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, nada—negó aunque la chica no parecía convencida, las preguntas siempre tenían alguna intención—Es que lo vi hablando con el productor y parecían conocerse pero seguro solo fue impresión mía.

Decidieron dejar el tema a un lado, un mesero de los tantos contratados pasó a dejarles algo de beber, ya que había varios menores de edad no servían licores muy fuertes; Dipper lo había aceptado por esta vez para seguir hablando con Sara un rato más antes de que ella se fuera con sus amigas puesto que Wirt seguía sin aparecer. Pines supuso que había salido o algo, bien también podría estar en el baño así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a dichos lugares en la parte de atrás del salón.

—Ey, eres el chico que golpee—detuvo su andar para girarse a ver al dueño de esa voz, no era otro más que el rubio vocalista de _The Demons_ y el sujeto que le había golpeado un par de veces.

—Oh sí, soy yo…Gracias por lo de la canción aunque creo que era innecesario, con una disculpa era más que suficiente—sonrió un poco sintiéndose algo extraño, estaba hablando con alguien famoso y sentía que hablaba con la vecina de enfrente.

—Nah, la canción está bien, dice muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer—sonrió ladino para confusión del castaño el cual se limitó a solo seguir caminando hasta el baño—¿También irás?

—Estaba buscando a alguien en realidad…—se quedó callado ante un ruido extraño al llegar a la puerta.

—Pues yo si quiero ir—no pudo seguir hablando pues Pines le había hecho una señal de que se callara—¿Qué?

Ambos procuraron agudizar el oído para que la música que venía del salón no les dificultara escuchar lo que pasaba tras la puerta. No fue difícil comprender que en el baño había dos personas fornicando, a pesar de que Dipper sintió algo de vergüenza por escuchar aquello mas no le sorprendía de un todo, después de todo era una fiesta de jóvenes hormonados y cuando se mezclaban estos y un poco de alcohol no podía pasar mucho más.

—Parece que ahí se divierten, creo que será mejor si vamos a otro lado—no espero respuesta del otro y sujetó su mano para jalarle y salir a los jardines traseros del salón, una vez ahí soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad—. Aire fresco, sentía me asaría allá adentro entre tanta gente y preguntas.

—Supongo que es parte de ser famoso ¿no? Aunque creí que usarías el baño…

—Sí, quería usar el baño—se encogió de hombros tranquilo mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón. El castaño no podía creer que el guitarrista estuviera orinando con toda la calma del mundo en aquel jardín—¿A quién buscabas? —preguntó como si nada.

—A un amigo pero quizás se fue a su casa —dijo más para sí que para el rubio más no podía evitar soltar una risita ante lo que pasaba, ese chico era raro—¿Para qué me trajiste? Ya te disculpaste por el golpe y no necesitaba verte orinar.

—Quería compañía, además si te golpeé dos veces fue por algo, debe ser cosa del destino. Quizás significaba que debamos conocernos—acomodo su pantalón y limpió sus manos en su propio pantalón.

—Es una forma extraña de conocerse—hizo una leve mueca aunque le hacía mucha gracia—Soy Dipper Pines.

—Bill Cipher, pero eso ya debías saberlo ¿no?

Pines rodó los ojos mientras se dedicaba a platicar un poco evitando tocarle las manos mientras esperaba ¿Qué se desocupara el baño? No sabía que esperaba en realidad, luego le enviaría un mensaje a Wirt pero hablar con aquel rubio era bastante entretenido, era muy presuntuoso y un ególatra sin remedio o eso pareció el par de horas que estuvieron hablando tanto fuera como dentro del salón, puede que al destino si le gustó hacerles conocerse de tal manera. Fue así como un par de horas se convirtió en el resto de la noche.

Continuara…

Yellow~ ¿Cómo están? Bien sé que sigue sin pasar algo interesante entre Bill y Dipper pero todo a su tiempo, no es que van a coger y amarse de la noche a la mañana, eso solo pasa en los malos fics (¿?) Ok esta historia tampoco será muy larga así que tampoco es que vaya a ser demasiado explicativa con su relación así que iré al grano(¿?) Eso es todo, bye bye xD

PD: Amo el BeastxWirt así que no pude evitar ponerlo (¿?)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: After Party

La mañana había llegado, muchos se habían dormido por varios lugares del salón, otros simplemente ni siquiera habían dormido y ahora se marchaban a sus casas siendo ese su único objetivo, descansar todo el día. Dipper era uno de esos, casi toda la noche estuvo hablando con Bill y un poco con Will, su gemelo, aunque gran parte de la noche se basó en Mabel y sus amigas haciéndoles centenares de preguntas a los cuatro chicos de la banda.

Wirt había aparecido en algún momento de la noche de vuelta, estaba un poco desarreglado a según él por la calor pero entre bebidas y charlas nadie dio mayor importancia a eso, la noche fue realmente buena. Ahora, no quedaban muchos en aquel salón, quedaban los chicos de _The Demons,_ los Pines y unos cuantos más esperando un taxi o que alguien fuese a buscarles, conducir con sueño no era muy buena idea –como era el caso de Gideon-.

—Sería genial que nos viéramos de nuevo, al menos a mí me interesa mucho hacerlo—comentó rubio sonriendo ladino que ya estaba por marcharse con sus hermanos, compañero y productor.

—A mí me parece bien, podrías dejarme tu número—se encogió de hombros el castaño, aquel chico a pesar de su ego masivo le había agradado bastante, en algún momento de la noche descubrió que tenían ciertos gustos en común.

Cipher anotó su número en la agenda del celular de Dipper antes de marcharse y subir a la camioneta bastante contento, más que de costumbre. Bill no tenía ningún problema en admitir si le gustaba algún chico ¿Qué importaba el género? A él le gustaban y en este caso, ese chico castaño le había gustado y mucho, era claro que tenía que verle de nuevo así que esperaría ansioso a que le escribiera.

—Ey Jack, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? —preguntó Tom una vez la camioneta puso marcha lejos de aquel salón de fiestas.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia—respondió con su natural frialdad mientras que revisaba un par de cosas en su teléfono.

—Yo sé que estuvo haciendo—se burló el rubio aunque no dijo más nada, solo dejó a Tom y Will con la curiosidad, a Phil aquello le daba igual y a Jack parecía importarle poco si el segundo de los hermanos Cipher lo sabía.

—Bueno sea lo que sea te distrajo como para que no nos ordenaras irnos enseguida—volvió al hablar el de cabellos rosáceos mirando por la ventana del vehículo—. Tú también conseguiste con que distraerte bien, ¿no Bill?

—Pues no lo niego y es todo un encanto ¿saben?

—Espero que esta vez lo tomes e-en serio, Bill—el rubio solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano menor.

—Will tiene razón, si vas a empezar otra relación mejor tómala con seriedad, si se te pega el sida no va a ser nuestra culpa—bufó con fastidio el mayor de los Cipher haciendo que su hermano solo suspirara fastidiado.

…

De la fiesta habían pasado unas cuantas semanas ya, Dipper había terminado por contactarse con aquel chico rubio, en realidad ni esperaba que le respondiera pero sorprendentemente fue así. Al principio eran charlas de a ratos cada ciertos días, de temas un poco sosos pero de esos que ayudan a mantenerte en contacto con alguien hasta que se tiene la suficiente confianza. Bill estaba en conciertos por todo el país así que no podían verse pero llegaban a escribirse más seguido que antes.

A diferencia de Bill que podía expresar abiertamente su bisexualidad, a Dipper le costaba cierto trabajo, apenas pocas personas sabían de sus variadas preferencias como su hermana o su mejor amigo, no había tenido el valor necesario para decírselo a sus tíos quienes cuidaban de ellos desde que sus padres habían fallecido en aquel accidente de avión.

—¿Estás hablando con tu _novio_ ~?—preguntó con diversión Mabel mientras alargaba y resaltaba la última palabra.

—Mabel por favor, él no es mi novio, solo es un amigo—reprochó sintiendo las mejillas algo rojas, admitía que el muchacho era muy apuesto pero dudaba tener alguna posibilidad, él iba en camino a ser muy famoso lo más posible es que en su gira conociera demasiadas pretendientes.

—Vamos hermanito, sabes bien que te gusta ¿Por qué no se lo dices? No creo que tenga nada de malo—insistía mientras se echaba en la cama de su gemelo para espiar sus conversaciones en su portátil.

—No voy a decirle eso, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué no te vas a mensajear con Gideon o con tus amigas? —cerró el computador para que su hermana no viera nada.

—Ay por favor Dipper, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Oye espera, no lo negaste ¡Si te gusta! ¡Realmente te gusta! —exclamó lanzándose sobre el castaño para abrazarlo con fuerza y gritar cosas poco entendibles para su hermano pero que le hacían gracia, parecía de esas chicas en internet que llamaban _fujoshis._

—Vale, vale, lo admito. Si me gusta, pero ¿y eso que? No se lo voy a decir Mabel, eso sería bastante tonto y cursi, estamos bien como amigos—logró apartar a su gemela de encima para levantarse—. Y mejor no lo menciones ¿sí? Ya bajemos a cenar.

Dipper no quiso tocar ese tema de nuevo, Mabel sabía que su hermano era muy inseguro y más si se trataba de temas románticos, hacía un año había sido rechazado por una chica mayor que él y aunque todo acabó bien entre ellos, Pines no tenía intenciones de probar suerte de nuevo y mucho menos con un chico.

Luego de la cena cada uno se había ido a su respectivo cuarto, Mabel quería encontrar la manera de que su hermano se atreviera a al menos decir lo que sentía a aquel chico rubio, que no tuviera miedo al rechazo, ella había sido rechazada varias veces y aunque dolía un poco lo importante era reponerse e intentar seguir buscando el amor. Al menos para ella que era tan extrovertida era más sencillo.

…

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, aun les quedaban un par más antes de iniciar la universidad, o al menos Dipper ya que Mabel estudiaría en un instituto de diseño de modas. La castaña había logrado o más bien planeado ya su movimiento con respecto a su hermano, ese día finalizaba la gira por el país de _The Demons_ y finalizaba en esa misma ciudad. Gracias a Gideon había conseguido un par de entradas con pases V.I.P. a camerinos, ahora la cuestión era sacar a su hermano de casa.

—¡Ey Dipper! ¿Me acompañas a comprar unas cosas? —entró a la habitación de su gemelo el cual estaba tumbado en su cama leyendo uno de sus comics.

—No lo sé, sabes que las compras me aburren—respondió con natural sinceridad sin si quiera girarse a verla.

—Vamos hermanito, si quieres después pasamos a comprar un comic o alguna de tus cosas frikis, por favor acompáñame—insistía mientras le quitaba el comic de las manos a lo que Dipper resopló.

—Está bien, al menos déjame ducharme primero—resopló mientras se levantaba.

Luego de tomar una ducha con agua fría, hacía demasiado calor como para hacerlo con agua caliente, Dipper volvió a su habitación para vestirse con unos pantalones jeans, una camiseta con el escudo del _capitán América_ y sus zapatos tenis azules. No se molestó en peinar demasiado sus cabellos ya que lo cubrió con su gorra de pino, guardó su teléfono y billetera en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir con su gemela.

—¿Y que se supone que compraras? ¿No podías decirle a Candy o Grenda que te acompañaran? —pregunto mientras caminaban por la ciudad, el lugar al que quería ir su hermana no estaba tan lejos así que podrían ir caminando.

—Las dos estaban ocupadas, Grenda está con Merius y Candy…ah, creo que salió con Star—tuvo que inventarse una excusa rápida, aunque ahora lo que más temía era encontrarse a la rubia por ahí, quizás fuera al concierto de su ex novio ¿o novio? No estaba muy segura si habían vuelto, Star solo le había llamado gritándole cosas que no entendió—Y quiero comprar lana para hacerme más suéteres, ¿recuerdas que por culpa del tío Stan algunos se los comieron las polillas?

—Es cierto, bueno igual creo que necesitaba estirar las piernas—se encogió de hombros sonriendo a su hermana.

No hubo más preguntas o comentarios por un rato, Dipper solo le seguía el paso a su hermana pero por supuesto acabo por notar la gente que se aglomeraba en fila para entrar a lo que parecería ser un concierto. Entre cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, ¿Cómo no lo noto con los posters pegados en todo el camino? Frunció un poco el ceño mientras aún seguía a su hermana hasta llegar a una fila que era mucho más corta a la otra.

—Mabel si querías traerme al concierto pudiste decírmelo, además ¿Cómo conseguiste entradas? —resopló un poco mirando a su alrededor, realmente su hermana podría ser algo extremista.

—Te ibas a negar, sé bien cómo eres. Vamos Dipper, no seas tan necio y en cuanto tengas la oportunidad ve con todo y declárate—trataba de motivarle con gran determinación mientras le sujetaba de los hombros y sacudía un poco.

—Mabel, voy a parecer una especie de fanático obsesivo…

—Por supuesto que no, ustedes se conocen lo suficiente así que no seas tan necio y hazlo.

…

No había sido capaz de hacer que su hermana cambiara de parecer, y aunque el concierto no estuvo nada mal y tuvieron buenos lugares, al momento de usar los pases a camerinos pareció ser una especie de castigo de los dioses ¿por qué era el único chico entre un varias fanáticas que no dejaban de hablar de lo apuestos que eran los cuatro miembros de la banda? Incluso su hermana estaba con ellas hablando y haciendo esa clase de comentarios como fangirl desquiciada.

—¿Ya me puedo ir de aquí?

—No hasta que hables con Bill, vamos Dipper inténtalo—insistía viendo como una chica se abría paso entre todas las otras para llegar a la puerta que daba a uno de los camerinos, tenía un pase especial –ligeramente distinto a los que tenían- así que pudo entrar sin problemas al lugar—. Ojala tuviéramos un pase de esos.

—Mabel, esos se los dan a los que trabajan tras bastidores o a los parientes, imagino que debe ser familiar de uno de ellos.

—Ahora que lo dices por su cabello, podría ser la hermana de Tom—murmuró pensativa, Mabel era de esas fans que se sabía la vida y obra de los famosos que admiraba así que probablemente se sabía mejor la vida de los miembros de _The Demons_ que ellos mismos.

El castaño prefirió no decir más nada, no quería escuchar relatos de fans así que prefirió distraerse mientras esperaban a que les dejaran pasar. Pronto la misma chica salió, tenía el cabello corto y rosado –tal como Tom- ¿era algo genético? El punto es que ella le indicó al vigilante de que podía dejar pasar a los que tenían el pase, así que entraron a aquel camerino lo suficientemente grande para estar allí.

—¿Dipper? Vaya no me dijiste que vendrías—el rubio pareció ignorar por completo a su grupo de fans para acercarse al castaño.

—En realidad yo tampoco tenía idea de que vendría, fue cosa de Mabel—se explicó antes de quedarse brevemente en silencio—¿Hablamos mejor cuando te desocupes?

—Por supuesto, si así lo quieres—asintió para indicarle donde sentarse a esperar mientras junto a sus hermanos y Tom dedicarse a responder un par de preguntas, firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías con las chicas presentes.

Fue bastante divertido ver aquel mini espectáculo, Mabel no desaprovecho la oportunidad de unirse al grupo. No fue demasiado tiempo, o al menos no lo sintió de esa manera puesto que pudo distraerse mirando con curiosidad el camerino o incuso cuando Will se puso a hablar un poco con él, le parecía curioso lo tímido que podía llegar a ser ¿Cómo el miembro de una banda podría serlo? Bueno quizás no era todo como lo imaginaba respecto a las bandas ¿cierto?

Luego de que solo se quedaran los Pines como invitados, apareció el productor del grupo el cual le dirigió unas palabras de…podría decirse felicitaciones, aunque a Dipper le parecía escuchar un "si dejan de hacerme rico los haré dormir en la calle", pero también pudo ser solo su impresión. Luego de que se marchara y todos estuvieran recogiendo sus cosas y los organizadores limpiando, los cuatro salieron para retirarse aunque no tenían intenciones de hacerlo juntos.

—Los veo en la casa—fue lo único que dijo Phil como despedida para retirarse con la chica de cabellos rosados, que si bien era la hermana de Tom también era su novia.

—Pyronica no vuelvas muy tarde a casa.

—Cállate Tom.

El peli rosado solo bufó para agarrar el estuche con su bajo y marcharse, no dejaría que los organizadores se lo llevaran al estudio, no se arriesgaría a que le dañaran además que también se distraía con él en casa si su novia no estaba disponible para salir. Por ultimo solo quedaban los gemelos Pines y los menores de los hermanos Cipher, quizás Mabel tenía la oportunidad de salir con un chico guapo –aunque algo menor- pero guapo; no es que no quisiera a Gideon pero también debía darle espacio a su hermano.

—Bill yo iré a casa, estoy bastante cansado ya de viajar y eso—se excusó para ser el único en ir a la camioneta de Jack, ir en el autobús de viaje a su casa solo podía ser estúpido—¿Señorita Pines, quiere que le lleve a su casa? —Mabel sonrió estando por aceptar cuando el sonido de su celular se lo impidió y no le quedó más que atenderle.

—¿Gideon?...Si ya acabó todo y…Oh cierto te lo debo, te veo en una hora ahí—la castaña suspiró recordando que le debía una cena como agradecimiento por las entradas, aunque puede que le costara más que una cena—.No gracias, ya tengo planes. Fue un placer, nos vemos Dipper, suerte—le guiño un ojo a su hermano soltando una risita antes de marcharse a tomar un taxi al otro lado de la calle.

—Nos vemos, Mabel—sonrió con evidente nerviosismo por eso.

—Avísame cuando llegues a la casa, Will.

—No voy a secuestrarlo Bill, no seas idiota. Dame la guitarra, yo la dejare en tu casa—Unterweger solo le quito el estuche y lo metió en el auto antes de subirse sin mediar más palabras con el rubio.

—Nos vemos Bill, Dipper—se despidió William antes de subir la ventanilla para que el otro se pusiera en marcha.

…

Al principio fue algo incómodo entablar una conversación, más cuando las razones de aquello no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza ¿por qué debería de hacerle caso a Mabel? Aunque quizás tenía razón, no debería tenerle tanto pánico al rechazo, después de todo lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Hablaron varias cosas un poco triviales, también experiencias durante los conciertos por parte de Bill el cual solo alardeaba de su talento y tonterías a las cuales el castaño no daba mucha importancia.

—Entonces ¿Qué ibas a contarme? —Cuestionó el guitarrista con notoria curiosidad-

—¿Sobre qué? —se hacía el desentendido.

—Tu hermana dio a entender que me dirías algo, ¿Qué es?

—Ah…e-eso.

Pines tragó un poco de saliva mientras apartaba el rostro ligeramente ruborizado, debía pensar bien sus palabras, no quería parecer desesperado, debía decirlo como algo casual, un "ey me gustas pero podemos seguir como amigos ¿no?" o quizás menos natural. Vaya que eso era tan difícil como lo recordaba, incluso sentía las manos sudorosas de nuevo.

Cipher en cambio no podía evitar sonreír, era gracioso verle tan nervioso porque, vamos, no era estúpido, sabía que quería decirle y lo esperaba de forma muy ansiosa. Dipper notó que le estaba mirando y un por un momento se distrajo con aquellos ojos de diferente color, era algo tan poco común pero tan hermoso a la vez, vaya que se sentía estúpido pensando esas cursilerías de libros adolescentes.

—Bill sé que no tenemos demasiado de ser amigos, de hecho realmente si no fuera porque hablamos tan seguido por chat creo que ni lo fuéramos y tú solo serías el guitarrista de una banda al cual le hable por casualidad en una fiesta—el rubio solo enarcó una ceja por la forma tan extraña de empezar a decir aquello—. Pero aun así…

—Te gusto, lo sé—el rostro del castaño se tornó completamente rojo ante la deducción acertada del otro ¿había sido muy evidente? —Creo que estoy muy acostumbrado a esto que me doy cuenta con facilidad pero hasta ahora creo que nadie había sido realmente sincero…o al menos nadie me había llamado la atención como tú.

—Ah…bueno…es que yo…espera ¿qué? —pasó su mano por su nuca mientras veía al otro con confusión, si, ahora se sentía más estúpido que antes.

—Que también me gustas Pines—Bill rodó los ojos ante la falta de comprensión del castaño—Entonces ¿te parece si salimos y todo eso?

—Yo…es que realmente no creí que…—tuvo que aclararse la garganta para calmarse—.Claro, me gustaría.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea, vaya que arriesgarse no había sido tan malo, le debía una grande a Mabel y aunque dudaba que aquello llegase a ser algo serio estaba conforme y se sentía más tranquilo y seguro consigo mismo. Tuvo que salirse de sus pensamientos al notar como Cipher se acercaba a su rostro con claras intenciones de besarle por lo que le sostuvo de los hombros alejándole mientras soltaba una risita.

—Bill ¿Qué haces? —preguntó divertido

—Pues si ahora eres mi novio lo lógico es que te bese ¿no?

—Oh Bill eso solo pasa en las películas…y en las malas novelas. No se dan besos cuando recién se inicia un noviazgo, eso es un paso que se da después—soltó una ligera carcajada antes de volver a caminar, ese chico debía estar muy perdido en su mundo de fama

Bill por su lado solo se quedó inmóvil en su sitio viendo como el castaño caminaba aun entre risitas, ¿se estaba burlando de él? Sin dudas Dipper era un chico especial y diferente a lo usual, eso le gustaba.

 **Continuara…**

Yellow, aquí vine que un capitulo extra largo para compensar mi hiatus en todas mis historias, pero como dije tratare de avanzar todo lo que pueda. Lo último es una referencia a mi forma de ver la vida XD Soy del tipo tradicional, no considero que un beso se deba dar al momento de ser novios, como dijo Dopper, eso es un paso que se da después :'v me despido, bye bye

‑


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Problems (Part I)

Había pasado exactamente un año y medio desde que habían empezado a salir, Dipper no negaría que salir con un artista era muy difícil. Los múltiples conciertos, los fans, la prensa, todo podría llegar a ser un terrible caos, pero valía bastante la pena cuando estaban juntos. Para el castaño también fue algo difícil de explicar a sus tíos, al principio Stanley no lo tomó muy bien pero luego le vio el lado positivo –su sobrino salía con alguien con dinero además era buena publicidad para su tienda de antigüedades- mientras que Stanford se lo tomo con calma, si ese chico hacía feliz a su sobrino todo estaría bien. Mabel por supuesto no paraba de preguntarle cosas que consideraba no eran de su incumbencia, ni siquiera siendo su gemela le hablaría de su intimidad.

No imaginaba que su relación fuese a durar tanto tiempo, en realidad esperaba que Bill le dejara en los primeros meses o algo así, pero por supuesto eso no ocurrió. Ahora se sentía tan enamorado como alguna vez lo estuvo de Wendy Corduroy, el primer amor de su vida, ya no era simple gusto o ganas de llamar la atención por salir con un artista, Dipper no era esa clase de personas, vaya que estaba muy enamorado de Cipher. El vocalista por su lado también estaba más que enamorado de Pines, no era de admitirlo de una forma excesivamente cursi pero tenía sus métodos para expresarlo –como gritar a medio de un concierto que lo amaba y avergonzarlo como nunca cuando tenían unos cinco meses saliendo-; eran muy diferentes, Dipper era tan introvertido y –a palabras de Bill- un nerd, mientras que Cipher era muy excéntrico y desvergonzado, pero de algún modo encajaban muy bien.

—No debería estar en su ensayo, siento que los interrumpo—comentó el castaño quien observaba a los cuatro afinando sus instrumentos y revisando algunas partituras.

—No te preocupes, siempre es bueno que alguien nos dé su opinión—sonrió el menor de los hermanos Cipher.

—Si pero, yo no sé nada de estas cosas, podrían hacerlo mal y yo les diré que lo hacen bien—bromeó haciendo reír a los cuatro.

—Descuida solo será un ensayo rápido—Bill, quien afinaba su guitarra, solo sonrió a su pareja—. Después podemos salir a donde tú quieras.

Pines sonrió un poco, ruborizándose ligeramente por las bromas que hizo Tom al respecto. Observó y escuchó su ensayo bastante entretenido, era divertido como a veces se detenían porque Phil y Bill discutían de quien estaba adelantado o atrasado, hablaban en un lenguaje que no entendía pero se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba, además también era divertido ver quién podía ser más gruñón en ocasiones, si Phil o Tom.

—Suficiente ensayo por hoy, no pienso seguir discutiendo con este par de tontos—sentenció el baterista mientras se levantaba de su asiento para coger su teléfono e iniciar una llamada.

—No finjas, todos sabemos que vas a salir con Pyronica y solo te excusas—se burló el rubio aunque su hermano mayor solo le ignoró para salir del salón aun con el teléfono al oído—¿Tú también te vas, Tom?

—Si él va a salir con mi hermana entonces yo saldré con Star—se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba el bajo en su estuche—. Además que ustedes también lo harán, ¿no es así? —Las sonrisas cómplices de ambos solo le hicieron rodar los ojos—. Diviértanse tortolos, Will mejor quédate en tu cuarto antes de que se ponga incomodo.

Los tres se quedaron un rato más, a Dipper le agradaba mucho la compañía de William también, ese chico era realmente encantador y era el cuñado más adorable que cualquiera podría tener. Se había convertido en un gran amigo en todo el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Bill, le ayudó bastante a tolerar su actitud a veces tan cínica, sarcástica y egocéntrica. Le debía mucho a Will, gracias a él había visto más allá de esa fachada de chico rebelde, hubo veces en las cuales Bill le obstinó con su actitud y le provocó abandonar aquella relación, pero Will le hizo ver todo desde otro punto, le ayudó a entender al rubio y supo hacer que esa relación madurara en un gran sentido.

—Ya no debería estar jugueteando con la batería de Phil—decía el castaño dejando de tocar los platillos del instrumento.

—No se enterará—rió el mayor de los Cipher presentes mientras se terminaba de guardar su guitarra—¿Harás algo luego llorón?

—Iba a ir con Greg a comprar un par de cosas—respondió acomodándose sus audífonos negros en los oídos.

—Bien, porque no te quiero jodiendo cuando volvamos.

Pines rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba del asiento de la batería para salir con los dos hermanos del salón de la casa donde practicaba la banda, nada era mejor que la casa de los Cipher en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, donde nadie más les molestaría. Will se fue por su lado primero a su habitación tras despedirse de su hermano y cuñado, Dipper y Bill se marcharon en la motocicleta del primero para buscar un lugar donde comer, considerablemente lejos de allí.

…

La cena había empezado muy bien pero no podría decirse que término del mismo modo, si había algo que Bill odiaba demasiado eran a los periodistas acosadores que solo parecían felices publicando porquerías de su vida personal. Desde que habían presentado a Dipper como su pareja oficial, se dedicaban a espiarles con tal de mostrar más de su intimidad y no solo generar polémica, sino también más odio hacia Dipper por parte de las fans obsesivas.

—Es que tienen mierda en el cerebro—el rubio parecía escupir veneno en contra de ellos mientras observaba en una de las redes sociales tanto comentarios buenos como ofensivos en la foto que habían subido de ellos comiendo.

—Ey tranquilo, si les das importancia habrán logrado su cometido—trataba de tranquilizarle el castaño a pesar de que era un poco difícil.

Dipper había aprendido a ignorar a las fanáticas y a la prensa de forma olímpica, al principio si había sido bastante doloroso la clase de mensajes que dejaban en las redes sociales sobre su persona, llamándolo de toda clase de formas solo por el hecho de salir con Bill. Por otra parte la prensa se la pasaba llamándole simple e insípido, que no iba para nada con alguien tan extrovertido y excéntrico como lo era el vocalista de _The Demons._ Pero simplemente supo no hacerles caso, solo querían llamar la atención y eso no era importante, lo importante debía ser su relación con Bill y no lo que los demás opinaran.

Pero Cipher se había hartado rotundamente de ellos, había acabado odiándolos y de no ser por Pines ya hubiera hecho algo entre lo absurdo e impulsivo. Una vez llegaron a casa del rubio, este solo se había dedicado a despotricar contra todo y todos; lo que a Dipper le preocupaba era el hecho de que últimamente desahogaba esa rabia bebiendo licor y eso no era nada bueno.

—Deja eso, ¿Qué vas a ganar poniéndote ebrio? —Protestó arrebatándole la botella de las manos—. Te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por nadie, en serio a mi lo que ellos hagan o digan no me importa.

—Ya lo sé, pero en serio son una mierda—se abrazó al castaño pegando su rostro en su pecho—¿Te quedaras esta noche?

—Claro que si—asintió abrazándolo contra sí—Wirt aún se está quedando en mi casa así que usa mi habitación, realmente me cuesta creer que sus padres lo echaron solo porque es…

—Debería decirle a Jack, estoy seguro que se lo llevaría a vivir con él.

—Es algo necio y prefiere no causar más problemas, dijeron que si lo hacía mandarían a su hermanito a una escuela militar. Sus padres son ridículamente estrictos.

Decidieron dejar de momento el tema del mejor amigo de Dipper, el castaño solo quería que Bill se concentrara en otra cosa, no quería que solo se echara a beber. Aunque sabía que habría ocasiones en que no podía evitarlo, fue así como los problemas iniciaron, atrayendo no solo vicios sino también la debilidad a su relación.

Continuara…

¡Holas! Me disculpo por tardar tanto en subirlo y de paso no ocurre la gran cosa en este capítulo, el siguiente mostrará el verdadero problema, este solo es como la introducción a ellos. Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de no tardar mucho :D


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Problems (Part II)

No todos los artistas lograban soportar el gran peso de la fama y por eso muchos buscaban la forma de tolerar todo lo que ella conllevaba, Bill era uno de esos casos. Entre conciertos, los fans y la prensa, necesita desahogarse con algo porque a veces era simplemente insoportable. Por ello su apego al licor había incrementado en gran medida los últimos meses, para desesperación de sus hermanos y en especial de Dipper, con el cual empezaba a discutir más y más como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Maldita sea Pines! ¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz de una jodida vez!? —gritó colérico cuando el castaño le había arrebatado la botella y la había tirado contra el suelo.

—¿¡Que mierdas pasa contigo Bill!? ¿¡Que no piensas en tu salud!? ¡Te destruyes el hígado con esa porquería y ni siquiera te importa! —Contestó con el mismo tono de rabia, solo que a Dipper en realidad le dolía hablarle así, no quería discutir más con él pero vaya que era un necio—. Tienes un concierto mañana, no puedes estar así…

—Tch, ¿y eso qué? No es la primera vez que bebo antes de un concierto, ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas de tus propios asuntos? ¿No tienes exámenes y todas esas porquerías? —cuestionó arrastrando las palabras debido al estado de ebriedad.

—Bill por favor, en serio lo que menos quiero ahora es discutir contigo, por favor ya déjalo—bajó su tono de voz acercando su mano al rostro contrario pero el rubio le apartó de un manotazo—¿Por qué eres tan necio?

Cipher solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio pero de algún modo la mirada del otro consiguió ablandarle un poco, era un extraño efecto que Dipper tenía en él pero que últimamente apenas y funcionaba. Por esa vez se rindió y decidió dejar darse un baño y beber algo de café para que se le bajara la borrachera, aunque no siempre era tan sencillo como eso, a veces podían llegar a ser realmente hirientes el uno con el otro y era algo que a Pines le preocupaba mucho.

—¿Te acuestas conmigo? —pidió el de heterocromía cuando el castaño le guio a su habitación y le hizo recostarse.

—No puedes ser tan mimado, Cipher—suspiró negando con la cabeza aunque el rubio solo le jaló y le abrazo hacia sí.

—Si no estuviese de la mierda me gustaría que me la metieras ahora…

—Bill por todos los cielos no hables así—reprochó sintiendo las mejillas rojas, le abrazó un poco y se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos, otra cosa que ya no era tan seguido era la intimidad, ¿Cómo podían pensar en hacerlo si los problemas eran cada vez mayores? —Te lo suplico, después de tu concierto ve a esa reunión, por favor…

—Yo no soy alcohólico Dipper, puedo dejarlo cuando quiera…

—Estas diciendo lo que dice un alcohólico.

—Está bien, está bien, iré después…

El castaño dejó salir un suave suspiro y procuró solo acariciar su cabello y espalda hasta que por fin se durmió, quería o más bien necesitaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pero ya todo era más difícil, más doloroso. En el fondo ni siquiera quería que Bill se fuese de gira, sabía que pasaba cada que terminaba un concierto; Cipher era de esos que llegaba a acostarse con las fans que se metían a su camerino, lo sabía pues no era estúpido además que muchas de esas zorras le enviaban imágenes de lo que ocurrían y dolía, dolía mucho y aunque había encarado a Bill un par de veces a él no parecía importarle, claro, a un ebrio nada le importaba.

Sin darse cuenta solo empezó a sollozar ¿Cómo es que todo había acabado así? Ya no lo soportaba, amaba mucho a Bill, tanto como para perdonarle sus infidelidades y sus gritos de histeria cuando bebía, pero se estaba desgastando, el amor pronto dejaría de ser suficiente para tolerarlo, aun le quedaba algo de dignidad y respeto por sí mismo. No podría estar a su lado por siempre si seguía actuando de esa manera, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tampoco quería dejarlo así, vuelto un asco, así acabaría como muchos que simplemente no supieron cargar con el peso de la fama y se dejaron arrastrar totalmente por el vicio.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —murmuró para sí viendo a su pareja dormir. Despacio, se levantó cuidando de no despertarle para sentarse en la cama y tomar su teléfono de su bolsillo, era de esos momentos en los que necesitaba un consejo de su gemela pero ¿sería bueno molestarla a esa hora? Tampoco quería molestar a Will—. ¿Cómo se supone que me concentrare en la universidad si lo único que me preocupa ahora es esto? —susurró llevándose una mano a los ojos para secarlos, pero no tenía mayor caso pues las lágrimas seguían brotando sin parar.

…

Desde que la gira internacional de la banda _The Demons_ había iniciado, Dipper había hecho todo lo posible por únicamente concentrarse en los estudios de su carrera para convertirse en traductor, la idea de aprender otros idiomas siempre le había parecido muy atractiva. Claro que aunque había procurado dedicarse totalmente a ello, una parte de si no dejaba de pensar en el rubio ¿estaría bien? ¿Sus hermanos y Tom serían capaces de ayudarlo con su problema durante los viajes? Realmente temía mucho por lo que fuese a pasar, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento de ello.

—¿Todo bien, hermanito? —la voz de su gemela le devolvió a la realidad, cierto que habían quedado de verse en un café.

—Hola Mabel, sí, solo estoy algo distraído—contestó irguiéndose un poco para ver a su hermana que tomaba asiento frente a sí.

—Escuché que ya llegaron a París, ¿sensacional, no? —Comentó realmente emocionada aunque al notar la expresión de su hermano no pudo evitar mirarlo con preocupación—. Él te prometió que no haría nada malo, debes confiar en él.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo hago, me escribe a diario para preguntarme cómo va a todo—sonrió apenas perceptible—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal las clases de fotografía?

—Mi profesor es terrible, lo odio—gruñó con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Pero me gusta eso de tomarle fotos a cualquier cosa, puedo fotografiar chicos lindos con motivos.

—Me haces sentir lastima por Gideon, si no me cayera tan mal—soltó una ligera risita a lo que su gemela hizo un puchero aunque el sonido de su teléfono le distrajo—. Un mensaje de Bill—sonrió ligeramente para abrirlo, se trataba de un archivo multimedia por lo que tuvo que conectarse a la red de la cafetería para poder abrirlo ya que no tenía datos en su teléfono.

—¿Y qué dice? ¿Qué te extraña y quiere que le hagas cosas sucias? —sonrió de una manera pervertida aunque cambió su expresión de nuevo al ver a su hermano algo pálido y sorprendido—¿Dipper? ¿Está todo bien?

El castaño ni siquiera contestó nada, solo lanzó su teléfono al suelo y se levantó antes de marcharse ignorando los llamados de su hermana. Mabel solo pudo recoger el aparato del suelo, con suerte solo se había apagado y no se había dañado por el golpe, encontró pronto el mensaje del que habló su hermano y no supo que sentir en ese momento, por suerte el teléfono estaba en silencio y por ello no era audible nada de aquel repulsivo video. Pines frunció el ceño con rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su hermanito? Era consciente de que ya había pasado antes pero no podía creerse que Bill fuese tan descarado no solo de volver a hacerlo cuando prometió que pararía que hasta cuando lo de la gira acabara iría a reuniones de alcohólicos –no tan- anónimos. Apretó el teléfono en su mano antes de suspirar y guardarlo en su bolsa para seguir a su hermano.

Dipper por su lado ya no lo soportaba más, ya no aguantaría más de los engaños descarados de Bill ni sus problemas con el licor, ya estaba harto ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido de creerle? Realmente meterse con alguien como Bill había sido absurdo, eran muy distintos, cada uno vivía en un mundo totalmente diferente, su relación simplemente no tenía sentido, los fans y la prensa tenían razón, había sido idiota en creer que pudo funcionar, todo ese tiempo no había sido más que una bonita ilusión pero solo eso y las ilusiones tenían un final.

…

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Dipper, pedazo de mierda!? —cualquiera creería que era Phil quien le estaba insultando hasta los huesos, pero no, era Will, para sorpresa de su hermano y amigo.

—¡No me grites así, maldita sea! ¡Yo no quería enviarle el video, fue esa puta de porquería!

—¡Ese no es el problema! —Tom y Phil quedaron inmóviles al ver como el más joven había golpeado al rubio con tal fuerza. Que Will fuese mayormente tranquilo y pacifista no significaba que no tuviera su lado Cipher, además que Dipper era su mejor amigo y no perdonaba en absoluto lo que Bill le hacía—¡Le prometiste que no lo engañarías de nuevo! ¡Que te controlarías con el alcohol!

El de ojos azules solo apretó los dientes con rabia sintiendo ganas de volver a golpear a su hermano mayor, pero se contuvo y solo se pasó a otro compartimento del avión en donde se encontraba Jack tecleando cosas en su computadora, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría entre los miembros de la banda.

—¿En serio no pretendes decirle nada? —recriminó el más joven al verle tan concentrado.

—¿Ya lo golpeaste, no? —Dijo sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla—. Bill tiene un grave problema, lo más probable es que su novio lo deje apenas pongamos pie en Estados Unidos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Mi hermano es ahora un vicioso…

—Y ya no es solo alcohol—aparecieron los dos pelirrojos—. Tom encontró cocaína en su camerino en Londres…—las palabras del mayor de los Cipher bastaron para que Unterweger por fin les prestara la suficiente atención.

—¿Y por qué carajos no me dijeron nada antes? ¿Se dan cuenta lo que significa esto? No solo se trata de más escandalo si los medios se enteran, den no solo por terminada la relación que tenga con el mocoso castaño, sino a esta banda.

Continuara…

Nos leemos pronto :D


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Problems (Part III)

Estaba completamente aterrado, solo podía estar en aquel asiento del avión totalmente encogido en sí mismo mientras pensaba la clase de imbécil que había sido todo ese tiempo. La había cagado y era consciente de ello, Dipper seguramente le odiaba y no podría arreglar nada por más que le jurara ir a esas juntas de alcohólicos, si tan solo le hubiera escuchado a la primera nada de eso hubiera pasado. Bill pasó sus manos por sus cabellos realmente frustrado, empezó a jalarlos mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y dejaba que amargas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos ¿Qué haría sin Dipper? Lo amaba tanto que no podía siquiera pensar en perderlo, pero estaba seguro que no le perdonaría, ya no.

—Eres un completo imbécil…—se decía a si mismo pasando una de sus manos por su ojo bueno para limpiarlo. Lo peor es que si no tuviese aquellos problemas con el licor eso jamás hubiera pasado, porque claro, se embriagaba en su camerino después de un concierto y las zorras de sus fans se metían a aprovecharse. Pero no era del todo culpa de ellas, no era tan cínico y descarado como para culparlas de todo, él tenía un grave problema con el alcohol y las drogas se unían también de vez en cuando, perdía totalmente el control de sí mismo y daba como resultado su infidelidad.

—Bill, tenemos que hablar—la voz de su representante no hizo más que alterarle los nervios, ya estaba harto de los regaños, ya tenía un ojo morado por culpa de Will –lo merecía pero no lo toleraba-—. Me dijeron tus hermanos que encontraron cocaína en tu camerino en Londres…

—Solo fue esa vez, no necesito que me des otra regañina ¿ves esta cosa? —señaló su ojo hinchado—. Will ya me dejó en claro que soy una porquería.

—Que seas el vocalista no te da derecho a comportarte como un estúpido —su tono de voz llegó a producirle escalofríos al rubio—. Apenas lleguemos a California te internaré en un sitio para alcohólicos…

—¿Qué? No necesito eso, digo, sí, pero no tengo que estar internado…

—Lo estarás, yo estoy a cargo de ustedes cuatro por si no lo recuerdas —el azabache frunció el ceño llegando a intimidar más al menor, tal vez era la única persona que conseguía ese efecto no solo en Bill sino en sus hermanos y Tom—. Y será mejor que te olvides de una vez de ese chico…

—¿Qué? No, yo necesito hablar con él, tengo que explicar…

—¿Explicarle por qué te acostaste con tus fans e incluso le enviaron un video? Estoy seguro que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo, pero ese no es el punto, no creo que haya algo que debas explicarle…

Cuando Unterweger le dejó solo de nuevo solo acabó por sentirse aún más miserable, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan idiota? Ahora perdería a su novio, su relación más larga, la única que había tomado en serio. No podía ser, necesitaba hablar con Pines, tal vez lograría arreglarlo de algún modo aunque eso era tan poco probable que solo conseguía sentirse más patético aun.

—Maldición…

…

Al llegar a California, los miembros de la banda habían tomado caminos separados tras salir del aeropuerto. Jack se había marchado a su casa no sin antes recordarle a Bill que pronto le llevaría una institución de ayuda a alcohólicos, primero tenía asuntos que resolver por su cuenta; Tom también se había marchado a su casa, necesitaba un largo descanso luego de tantos concierto, después le hablaría a Star para que salieran pero realmente necesitaba un descanso aunque no dejaba de preocuparle lo que fuese a pasar con respecto a Bill; Phil se había marchado a su casa, él ya tenía su propio departamento donde se podía relajar sin problemas aunque igual le molestaba mucho lo que ocurría con su hermano ya que temía por el futuro de la banda; Will aún vivía en la casa de sus padres, así que volvió allí sin meditarlo mucho claro que necesitaba hablar con su amigo también; Bill por ultimo no quiso regresar a su departamento, necesitaba despejarse antes de hablar con Dipper.

Tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan cobarde, se tomó sus horas pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a la casa de los Pines, indeciso de tocar o no el timbre para hablar con el castaño. Tomó aire y por fin presionó aquel botón, esperó impaciente y aunque fueron solo unos momentos, sintió que pasaron año antes de que alguien le abriera y quien lo hizo fue uno de los tíos de su novio.

—¿Se encuentra Dipper? —preguntó algo temeroso de recibir una mala respuesta por muy merecida que la tuviera, por suerte quien le abrió fue Stanford, no era tan agresivo como Stanley y si sabía de la situación le pediría que se fuese de forma más educada.

—Bill, ya estás de regreso— por su tono de voz suponía que no tenía idea de nada de lo ocurrido—No, está en la biblioteca pero no debe tardar, puedes pasar si quieres esperarlo.

Aparentemente él era el único en casa, según dijo Stanley estaba comprando y Mabel había ido con él. Ford preparó algo de té para su invitado, también notó que al quitarse los lentes oscuros el rubio tenía un ojo hinchado por lo que también le dio una compresa de hielo para bajar la inflamación. También notó de inmediato lo alterado que estaba, no paraba de mover su pie en un tic nervioso así como con su mano libre daba golpecitos a su rodilla. Algo debía estar pasando y no pudo evitar relacionarlo con el comportamiento evasivo de su sobrino desde hacía ya varios días.

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y Dipper? —preguntó dejándole la taza de té en la mesita para sentarse a un lado.

—Veo que no le ha dicho nada, si no ya me estaría odiando señor Pines…—resopló un poco antes de tomar la taza de té, un simple sorbo le relajaba y hacía sentir bien—. No voy a mentirle, he sido un bastardo con él y cometí un terrible error por no escucharlo, tengo serios problemas.

—Entiendo…—Stanford dio un sorbo a su taza mirando al rubio con cierto pesar, era joven y entre los jóvenes era natural cometer toda clase de errores así que no podía juzgarlo, en su juventud también había cometido toda clase de idioteces –no más que su hermano- pero las había cometido—. He visto muy mal a Dipper así que imagino que lo que ocurre es muy grave, pero es bueno que notes que estás equivocado, quizás no sea muy tarde para arreglarlo.

—No lo creo Fordsie, Dipper debe odiarme, creo que solo vine por encararlo pero no creo que me dé una oportunidad…

La conversación se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta. Cipher se tensó, tenía miedo de que hacer o decir pero al ver a Dipper en el umbral de la sala le dejó totalmente en blanco. Aunque el castaño ni siquiera le dejó decir nada, solo frunció el ceño y le gritó que se largara, que no tenían nada que hablar y que ya con ese video todo había quedado muy en claro.

—Dipper por favor escúchame, sé que me equivoqué, fui un imbécil pero…

—¡Se acabó Bill!, ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti jamás!—fue lo último que escuchó de Pines, no había querido escuchar ninguna de sus excusas, no quiso saber que entraría a un centro de ayuda, simplemente no quiso saber absolutamente nada de su persona y eso rompió su corazón en miles de pedacitos. Y lo merecía, lo merecía porque él ya había roto el corazón del castaño.

…

Cuando Dipper le dejó se embriagó como nunca antes había hecho, no había querido hacerlo pero necesitaba que ese dolor se fuera por al menos unas horas, era tan patético su estado que de seguro cualquiera pudo haberse aprovechado como muchas veces pasó. Por suerte eso no sucedió, Unterweger había aparecido en el momento justo para sacarle de ese bar y llevarlo a su propio departamento, allí le obligó a ducharse y le permitió dormir todo lo necesario.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —preguntó Jack al escuchar que su pareja había regresado la mañana siguiente.

—Bastante mal, está muy dolido de su ruptura con Bill pero era lo justo—Wirt camino hacia la cocina para sacar un poco de agua.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Por quedarme en casa de Dipper, debí avisarte lo siento, él estaba tan mal que no pude dejarle así…

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado.

Jack se acercó a Wirt y solo pasó sus dedos por su cabello antes de besar su frente, no era alguien muy sentimental pero el castaño sabía que sus pequeños gestos expresaban mucho. Scone había sido echado de su hogar cuando sus padres se enteraron que había vuelto a salir con ese hombre, sus padres eran unos homofóbicos de lo peor que no dejaban de insistirle que debía casarse con una chica llamada Beatriz, que era la mujer perfecta para él; pero la odiaba, no la toleraba en lo absoluto y no le importaba lo que dijera, ya no le importaba volver a su casa con tal de estar con Unterweger, la única relación que guardaba con su familia era su hermano menor.

—¿Y Bill cómo está?

—Patético, en cuanto despierte lo llevaré al centro de ayuda—el azabache resopló un poco pasando su mano por los cabellos del menor.

—Su problema con el alcohol le ha costado su relación, no te conviene que también su carrera musical ¿cierto?

—Eres muy listo Wirt.

Cuando Cipher despertó no dijo absolutamente nada, tomó otra ducha, se cambió y comió algo antes de que su representante se lo llevara, claro que en el tiempo que estuvo en el Pent-house de Unterweger pudo sentir la fría mirada de Wirt, no le dio importancia pero llegó a incomodarle, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su ex. Antes de llegar al lugar, Jack le llevó primero a la casa de su familia donde se encontraban sus hermanos y su amigo, al inicio no fue un ambiente precisamente cómodo, todos pensaban en el futuro de la banda si Bill no se reponía aunque Unterweger estaba dispuesto a buscarle un reemplazo en el peor de los casos.

—Con suerte en unos meses estarás bien, lamento mucho lo de tu ojo—a pesar de que aún estaba algo decepcionado del comportamiento de su hermano mayor, Will seguía siendo un chico demasiado bueno.

—Lo tenía merecido—se encogió de hombros el rubio—. Fue buena idea anunciar que nos tomaremos un descanso después de la gira.

—Por supuesto—Jack se fijó en los dos pelirrojos que no decían nada, parecían ligeramente distantes pero en cuanto sintieron la mirada de su representante se tensaron un poco.

—Escucha idiota, más te vale estar pronto de vuelta o yo mismo te iré a dar tus buenos golpes—fue lo que dijo el mayor de los cuatro, es decir Philip, que estaba furioso con su hermano pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda y su preocupación como hermano era mayor a su enojo como compañeros.

—Ya escuchaste, yo también te daré tus buenos golpes si no pones de tu parte—a diferencia de Phil, Tom sonrió un poco a su amigo y le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

A Phil llegó a pasársele el enojo, incluso pudieron conversar un rato de forma amena, como siempre lo habían hecho desde que eran una banda, desde que eran " _Los demonios_ ".

…

Los meses que estuvo internado fueron pesados, tan aburridos, tan iguales que sentía que iba a morir de inanición. Pero dieron sus frutos, ahora que por fin salía ya no tenía que depender del estúpido alcohol y realmente no deseaba saber absolutamente nada de el por un buen tiempo. Ahora que era alguien diferente, alguien más nuevo, necesitaba buscar a Dipper y demostrarle que ya no era el mismo, suplicarle una oportunidad. Pero tal vez estaba siendo muy optimista, habían pasado al menos unos seis meses, puede que sonara a mucho pero también puede que fuese poco con respecto a lo que había pasado. No sabía qué hacer en realidad, ahora se sentía un tonto caminando entre la poca nieve que había empezado a caer, porque si, ya era invierno.

Resopló un poco siendo capaz de ver su aliento por el frío, acomodo su bufanda de modo que llegaba a cubrir hasta debajo de su nariz y prosiguió su camino a la casa de los Pines, estaba un poco nervioso pero estaba muy decidido, se ganaría de nuevo el corazón de Dipper fuese como fuese. Claro que no esperaba que al llegar a la casa la encontrara tan solitaria, no solo eso sino que había un letrero de "se vende" en la entrada.

—Se fueron hace tres meses—escuchó a alguien decir. De inmediato se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba, conocía a ese señor, era Fiddleford McGucket, el vecino de los Pines—. Desde que Dipper terminó con ese chico famoso, las fanáticas no hacían más que aparecer a insultarlo e incluso llegaron a agredirlo y causaron daños a la propiedad, fue terrible hasta la policía tuvo que intervenir por lo enloquecidas que estaban esas niñas.

Bill quedó totalmente anonado al escuchar aquello, era consiente que en algún momento alguien hubiera vendido la información a la prensa de que estaba en un centro de rehabilitación de alcohólicos anónimos y que su relación con el castaño había llegado a su fin, ¿Quién lo había hecho? No tenía idea, era seguro que ni Jack, ni Tom ni sus hermanos hubieran sido capaces. Sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a revisar todo lo que no había revisado en meses, no fue difícil encontrar la información al respecto y muchos mensajes en sus redes sociales de sus dique fans, algunos si le conmovieron, eran personas sensatas que le mandaban su apoyo en su recuperación y que no se sintiera mal por el fin de su relación, que siguiera adelante, por esos fans es que valía la pena seguir en realidad. Pero le desesperaban las "cabezas huecas" que decían que ellas podían consolarle y hasta le enviaban sus números y direcciones ¿Qué clase de idiotas eran? Bien podría un secuestrador ir a buscarlas o un acosador empezar a hablarles haciéndose pasar por él.

—Fue por eso que tuvieron que mudarse, volvieron a Oregon y por las vacaciones de invierno Mabel y Dipper deben estar con ellos—prosiguió su explicación el anciano que parecía no haber reconocido a Bill—. Los jóvenes volverán para primavera a seguir sus estudios universitarios pero se quedaran en residencias por lo que me dijo Ford.

—¿Oregon? —Repitió algo incrédulo, podía ir si quería pero con el tiempo perdido apostaba a que Unterweger no se lo permitiría, debían volver a los ensayos—¿No sabe en qué parte?

—Papá ¿Qué haces afuera con este frío? —una tercera persona interrumpió, saliendo de la casa donde vivía Fiddleford—. Te vas a enfermar, ven adentro.

—Te preocupas demasiado, este viejo resiste lo que sea—se quejaba mientras le llevaban de vuelta al interior de la casa.

Cipher solo pudo suspirar mientras miraba la casa, así que se habían marchado, no los culpaba si había pasado todo lo que McGucket había dicho. Decidió volver a su departamento, quería investigar con más certeza que era lo que había ocurrido de seguro habría algo en internet sobre el tema.

—Supongo que nos veremos en primavera…—murmuró mirando la pantalla de su computador portátil sin mucho ánimo.

…

Dipper terminaba de escribir en su computador parte de su proyecto de tesis, con lo listo que era conseguiría graduarse un poco antes de lo usual lo cual enorgullecía mucho a sus tíos y hermana, pero sobre todo a sí mismo. Realmente le había costado mucho concentrarse lo suficiente tras su ruptura con Bill y mucho más con el ataque de las fanáticas histéricas, pero había conseguido dejar todo de lado y esforzarse el triple en todo lo respecto a sus esfuerzos, con suerte acabaría todo para el año siguiente para otoño.

—Creo que puedo darme un descanso por hoy…—suspiró leve mientras guardaba todo y se dedicaba a mirar videos y vaguear un poco, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía así que un ratito no le haría daño. Había colocado el buscador de videos en aleatorio así que se reproducían automáticamente el siguiente de la lista, estuvo así un rato hasta que una voz que conocía bastante bien resonó en sus oídos. Abrió la ventana del video y se la quedó viendo un rato, esa canción le gustaba bastante era una de esas que Bill solía cantarle cuando estaban aburridos antes o después de un ensayo.

 _¡Hey you! ¡come on over and let me embrace you! I know that i'm causing you pain too, but remember if you need to cry._ _I'm here to wipe your eyes*_

—Que mentiroso, lloré muchas veces y tu ni siquiera estabas, pero eso no es del todo tu culpa…—el castaño resopló viendo a Bill cantando en el video, no podía ser que aun con todo lo que había pasado por su culpa lo siguiera queriendo, no podía ser más idiota, igual quererlo no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

Continuara…

*¡Oye tú!, ¡ven y deja que te abrace! Sé que te estoy causando dolor, pero recuerda que si necesitas llorar estoy aquí para secar tus ojos.

-Wipe your eyes- Maroon 5

¡Holis! Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el capítulo final, _bye bye_


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenidos sean al último capítulo de My Boy, realmente estoy muy feliz y emocionada porque yo nunca he acabado un fic o al menos no uno que me haya preocupado bastante en la trama y todo eso, así que muchas gracias por acompañarme. Que lo disfruten :D

Capítulo 8: _Spring, summer, fall, winter._

 _Primavera_

Cuando por fin la nieve se había derretido y las flores emergieron adornando todo con sus brillantes colores, Mabel y Dipper dejaron Gravity falls para volver a California a proseguir sus estudios, sus tíos si se quedaron en el pueblo pues tampoco podían regresar así nada más a buscar otra casa, igual Dipper insistió en que lo mejor sería que se quedaran y que ellos regresarían para el verano. Lo que más esperaba el menor de los gemelos era que al regresar, la fiebre se les hubiera bajado a las fanáticas y que ya fuera alguien equis en sus vidas y en la de Bill.

Pensar eso había sido en cierto modo doloroso aun, era lógico que aún no superaba nada y era tan frustrante que le hacía rabiar ¿por qué seguía enamorado de ese patán? El corazón funcionaba de forma tan absurda, todo el tiempo que estuvo en Oregon no hacía más que escuchar su música, ver conciertos pasados y atormentarse con toda clase de pensamientos; aunque en parte era porque si mantenía contacto con Will y le había dicho que Bill estuvo un largo tiempo en rehabilitación por su alcoholismo y luego le informó cuando había salido, pero de resto no hubo mayor mención sobre el Cipher con heterocromía.

—¿Ya tienes listo lo de la residencia y eso? —oyó preguntar a su hermana cuando se encontraron en uno de los pasillos de la universidad.

—Sí, incluso ya fui y me instalé ¿Qué hay de ti? —respondió mientras caminaban hacia las afueras del campus, aún tenían una semana antes de iniciar clases oficialmente.

—Sí, ya me ocupé de eso, espero conocer pronto a mi compañera de cuarto—sonrió con emoción la castaña, podría tener veintiún años pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre y eso a su hermano le alegraba, ella no cambiaba aun con las adversidades, él en cambio sentía que volvería a ser el mismo retraído asocial de siempre—. Dipper, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, eso ya quedó atrás, ha sido casi un año de lo que pasó así que…

—Estoy bien—le interrumpió sonriendo leve—. No te preocupes, ha sido bastante tiempo, seguro ya lo olvidaron.

Mabel no pudo evitar verle con preocupación, no estaba muy segura de lo que su hermano le decía, bien podían haber algunas locas dramáticas en la universidad pero confiaba en que su hermano sería capaz de manejar la situación.

…

Gracias a Jack sabía que Dipper había regresado ya a California, Will se negaba a hablar del tema así que no quedó más que medio suplicarle a Unterweger por la información, para él no era difícil conseguirla por medio de Wirt así que no había tanto problema. Aun así le preocupaba como fuese a reaccionar el castaño, bien podía darle una oportunidad o bien podía mandarlo a la fregada, por eso optaría por el camino más seguro: una oportunidad para ser amigos. Pero claro, Bill Cipher jamás hace las cosas pequeñas o a medias, y ahí estaba insistiéndole a sus hermanos y a Tom dar un concierto de "caridad" en el campus universitario.

—¿Cuál caridad? —preguntó sarcástico Philip mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No lo sé, si quieres para niños en África, para salvar pandas o elefantes, lo que sea pero vamos a hacerlo ¿Qué dices adorado hermano mayor? —las palabras del rubio no hacían más que poner nervioso al de cabellos rojos, cuando le hablaba así era porque quería algo y haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo.

—La única caridad que quieres apoyar es la tuya, la de "Fui un idiota, perdóname Dipper" —el mayor rodó los ojos, escuchando las risitas de Will y Tom ante su comentario—. No lo sé Bill, simplemente lo que pides es muy difícil pero supongo que podemos decirle a Jack…

Bill sonrió, sabía cómo podría convencer a Unterweger de eso.

…

Ya llevaba un par de semanas desde que había regresado a California, aun había uno que otro molesto mensaje en sus redes sociales pero nada que bloquear cuentas falsas no pudiese solucionar. También escuchaba aun murmullos pero nadie le encaraba directamente, simplemente ya era noticia vieja y eso le aliviaba mucho, ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Dipper al fin te encuentro, tienes que venir de inmediato—Mabel apareció rápido, jalándole con apuro hacia los jardines del campus, fue entonces cuando notó que muchos estudiantes corrían hacia a la misma dirección, pronto también oyó los gritos y fue entonces cuando reconoció la música.

—Mabel, ¿esto no es…?—No quería creer que era lo que pensaba, pero al llegar a los jardines era evidente que si lo era ¿En qué momento habían armado esa tarima? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué…?—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—¿Tu qué crees cerebrito? Dan un concierto, dicen que es por caridad, deberías preguntarle a Wirt—la castaña se giró a ver a su hermano con una ligera sonrisa aunque también había preocupación reflejada en sus ojos—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, lo estoy, solo no puedo creer que este aquí—soltó en un gruñido antes de darse vuelta para disponerse a irse a su siguiente clase.

—Dipper Pines…—escuchó su nombre del altavoz, no era la voz de Bill sino la de Tom lo cual fue bastante extraño—. El tonto de Bill nos arrastró hacer esto, incluso tendremos que pagarle el favor a Jack y no será muy bonito así que, antes de que decidas ignorar a este idiota para siempre, escucha lo que tenga que decirte…—Tom se alejó un poco del micrófono para mirar al rubio, hasta parecía nervioso.

—Dipper—inició intentando sonar firme y seguro de si mimo como siempre, la gran mayoría incluso se giró a mirar al castaño, no hacía falta decir que estaba enrojecido de la pena por ser el centro de atención, incluso procuró quedarse cerca de su gemela—. Admito que fui el idiota más grande de todos y sé que reconocerlo no cambia lo que sucedió, por eso no estoy aquí para que me des una oportunidad, estoy aquí para recuperar al mejor amigo que tuve, solo eso.

Pines dejó salir un suave suspiro más no se movió de su lugar como señal de que le escucharía. Lo que no esperaba era que Bill le hiciese la mima dedicatoria que en la fiesta donde se conocieron, la nostalgia ciertamente llegó a golpearlo con fuerza, incluso era la mima canción, no es como que _Bruises and Bitermarks_ tuviese una letra muy delicada pero le traía recuerdos y eso era lo que hacía mayor efecto en realidad.

…

—Supongo que no tiene caso actuar tan infantil—Dipper resopló al tener al rubio frente a sí una vez todo finalizó—. Está bien, podemos volver a ser amigos pero solo porque sé que Jack hará sufrir a los demás por hacerte este favor…

—Realmente lo que más me entristecía era el hecho de que no me hablaras—respondió Cipher jugueteando con el estuche de su guitarra—, prefiero que seamos amigos que perderte de manera definitiva, dejé pasar un buen tiempo porque quería que al menos las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco, además que ya estoy bien con mi problema y lamento mucho lo que las fanáticas causaron.

—Descuida, eso no fue tu culpa, tú estabas internado para cuando ocurrió todo—el castaño se le quedó mirando con algo de pesar—¿Cómo fue?

—Pesado, pero al menos ya no tendré problemas con ello—rascó su nuca mirando apenado al otro, realmente era un poco incómodo pero no quería que fuese de ese modo, necesitaba que la confianza volviera pero eso tomaría su tiempo.

—Eso es bueno—sonrió leve, Dipper sabía que no es como que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes así nada más, llevaría tiempo pero le gustaba el hecho de que Bill quisiera llevar todo con calma, retomar la amistad era lo mejor por el momento.

Por andar algo distraído en sus pensamientos algunos papeles de sus cuadernos se cayeron al suelo, gracioso fue que al agacharse a recogerlos, por accidente Cipher le golpeara con el estuche de la guitarra al girarse para ver a sus hermanos. Claro que Pines solo soltó un quejido antes de que ambos se rieran, mas igual no podría ser, era muy cierto eso de que la primavera se relacionaba a los inicios.

…

 _Verano_

Los meses vuelan cuando estás muy ocupado, sin darse cuenta ya iba a la mitad del verano pero no había partido a Oregon como su hermana, Dipper decidió quedarse para avanzar lo más posible lo que faltaba de sus estudios, finalizado el verano ya por fin habría terminado todo y no pensaría solo en su cumpleaños veintidós.

Su relación con Bill había mejorado mucho, habían llegado a ser bueno amigos, casi inseparables –casi, pues la universidad y los conciertos sí que llegaban a separarlos un tiempo-. Pero habían vuelto a los simples mensajes y conversaciones por chat como había sido al inicio, incluso Tom solía molestar un poco a Wirt con respecto a que alguien más ocupaba su puesto como "mejor amigo de Dipper Pines" o incluso un poco a Will.

—¿Y pretenden ser solo amigos entonces? Porque si es así no estaría mal que si busques una novia u otro novio—cuestionaba Philip, ahora los cuatro integrantes se encontraban en un salón de grabación, grabando –valga la redundancia- su nuevo álbum discográfico.

—No pretendo buscar a alguien más Phil—negó casi de inmediato el rubio—. Yo amo a Dipper y así como recuperé su amistad y confianza, recuperaré su amor.

—Tú me das asco—hizo una mueca el pelirrojo—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi tonto hermano menor? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro en la rehabilitación? —Tom y Will solo se rieron mientras que Bill solo rodaba los ojos en un gesto de exasperación.

—Serás idiota Phil—murmuró negando con la cabeza—. Soy el mismo, solo que mejorado—sonrió con orgullo.

—Silencio los cuatro—resonó la voz de Jack, el cual estuvo algo ocupado hablando con su jefe mientras tomaban su descanso—. Si lo hacen bien habremos terminado, así que procuren que _Ride_ suene bien o consideraré buscar otra banda de tontos que representar.

—Tu nos amas y es claro que lo haremos bien sin necesidad de esforzarnos mucho—sonrió prepotente Bill mientras se acomodaba.

 _I just want to stay in the sun where I find  
I know it's hard sometimes. Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind  
I know it's hard sometimes._

La vida se basa en las decisiones que uno toma, una vez haces tú elección es muy difícil que puedas volver atrás, arrepentirse no siempre es buena idea. Equivocarse es de humanos, es lo que más representa a la especie, pero lo que la define como inteligente y razonable es el hecho de aprender de aquellos errores.

No todo el mundo recibe segundas oportunidades, por ello cuando la tienes debes aprovecharla lo más posible, hacer las cosas bien o podría ser el fin y podrías perderlo todo. Bill era muy consciente de eso, por eso trataba de ir despacio, procurando que Dipper se sintiera totalmente cómodo con él antes de poder dar otro paso, pues un paso en falso derrumbaría todo. Lento y seguro, así como el cuento del conejo y la tortuga, en realidad aplicaba en muchas cosas de la vida.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó al escuchar la voz del castaño al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Es duro, pero ya queda muy poco, solo acomodar detalles_ —Bill sonrió al escucharle tan emocionado, estaba a nada de graduarse de la universidad no era para menos— _¿Qué tal la grabación?_

—Bastante bien, Jack no nos insultó mucho—ambos rieron un poco—. Sé que estas muy ocupado ¿hablamos luego o te invito un café?

— _Un café estaría bien, ¿te parece en Cold Coffe a las cinco?_

—Claro, te veré allí entonces.

Luego de colgar la llamada no podía dejar de sonreír, al inicio Dipper solía ponerle varias trabas para salir, aún tenía dudas y no podía culparlo pero ya eso había quedado atrás y no tenía problemas en salir juntos cada vez más seguido, claro siempre que sus agendas se los permitían. Guardó su teléfono y se dispuso a caminar hacia su motocicleta, el sol de verano a veces podía ser abrasador pero había algo que le gustaba bastante de este, era relajante de algún modo, le producía una paz mental asombra, gracioso, tal como su canción.

 _Yeah, I think about the end just way too much  
but it's fun to fantasize  
On my enemies I wouldn't wish who I was  
But it's fun to fantasize._

Dipper salió de la universidad como alma que lleva el diablo, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco y el café donde había quedado con Bill estaba un poco lejos del campus universitario, volvía a sentir su corazón acelerado, no por la prisa de ir corriendo, era la misma sensación de emoción que sentía antes cada vez que iban a verse desde que empezaron a salir como pareja, admitía que había pasado mucho tiempo, aun así no consideraba que si Cipher quería retomar su relación no fuese el momento ¿o tal vez si? El miedo a ser lastimado aun persistía aunque estaba claro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Claro que también era consiente de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho solo por él, dejar el licor, dejarse ayudar, sabía que Bill era más testarudo y orgulloso que nadie, pero había dejado el orgullo a un lado por estar a su lado así fuese como amigos, eso era algo que nadie nunca había hecho por él y lo apreciaba mucho.

—Lamento la demora—se disculpaba algo agitado al llegar al lugar de encuentro.

—Descuida, me distraje firmando autógrafos—bromeó con su clásica prepotencia, Dipper negó con la cabeza tras darle un leve golpe en el brazo y así entrar al lugar—. Supongo que en cuanto todo termine lo primero que harás será dormir ¿no?

—Tal vez decida invernar—le siguió el juego, no tardaron en llegar los cafés y postres que habían ordenado—¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Asegúrate de comer mucho—soltó una risita—. Jack está revisando unas cosas, puede que viajemos a Sudamérica el año que viene para una gira, tengo que practicar mi español.

— _Yo puedo darle clases, señor Cipher*_ —dijo Pines haciendo uso del idioma que había aprendido en esos años, claro que la sonrisa y el tono de voz con que lo dijo casi le provocaba un paro cardíaco al guitarrista.

—No sé qué dijiste, pero me encanta como suena—sonrió de forma coqueta, haciendo ruborizar un poco al contrario —. Dipper sé que antes las cosas no funcionaron y todo fue por mi culpa, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó.

—Ya no tienes que disculparte, ya el pasado es pasado y…

—No, quiero que me perdones, quiero que ya no quede más dudas para que así podamos volver a estar juntos—Pines se quedó mudo, solo sintiendo como Bill sujetaba sus manos y le miraba casi suplicante, como un cachorrito temeroso—. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? Pero todo con calma, iríamos despacio, ya sabes, una cita a la vez…

—Yo…—sintió las mejillas enrojecidas, más cuando notó que todos los estaba mirando, vaya que con Bill era difícil tener algo de privacidad pero eso era lo de menos ¿Qué debía contestar? No podía decirle que no, no es que le guardase un gran rencor o algo así pero aun había algo dentro de sí que seguía doliendo—, tengo que pensarlo ¿vale? Pero aceptaré que tengamos citas y esas cosas, nada oficial por el momento ¿de acuerdo?

Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para que Cipher sonriera esperanzado, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

 _I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride_

…

 _Otoño_

Para el final del verano ya no solo estaban celebrando el cumpleaños veintidós de los gemelos Pines, sino también la graduación de la universidad del menor de estos, a Mabel aun le faltaba un poco más para graduarse como diseñadora gráfica pero oficialmente Dipper era un traductor profesional. El verano dio fin dando paso al otoño, las hojas caían por montones de los árboles y en algunas casas los niños las apilaban solo para saltar sobre ellas, aunque el frío y las lluvias a veces hacían que la gente solo se quedara en casa bebiendo algo tibio en buena compañía.

—Extrañaba nuestras citas, aunque con la lluvia creo que hoy solo podremos quedarnos aquí—decía Bill mirando por la ventana de su departamento la torrencial lluvia.

—Así parece, aunque supongo que podemos ver una película aquí ¿tienes palomitas o algo para comer en la cocina? —preguntó mientras caminaba a la mencionada habitación de la casa.

—Sí, de hecho tengo varias botanas, tengo que estar comiendo frituras constantemente para ser feliz.

—Eso lo sé bien.

Ambos rieron y fue así como acabaron viendo películas en el sofá, oficialmente ya eran pareja desde hacía unos días, todo calmado y tranquilo, ninguno había dicho nada ni a su familia ni amigos, los demás solo suponían que durarían en plan "solo citas" por un largo tiempo, pero lo consideraban mucho mejor así. Un paso a la vez, además que era más tranquilo, Bill no quería que nadie se metiera con Dipper de nuevo, si lo hacían la pagarían caro.

…

—Así que Randy esta en Japón, si no me dices no me entero de nada—Dipper no podía estar más sorprendido, luego de un tiempo se había reunido con sus amigos de la preparatoria aunque faltaba el mencionado por las dichas razones—¿Hace cuánto se fue?

—Menos de un mes, toda su familia se mudó y él decidió irse con ellos, a según un familiar les facilitaría las cosas o algo—Marco era de uno de los que se encontraba en la reunión en aquel pequeño restaurante—. Ustedes se han visto seguido he de suponer.

—Más o menos, de un tiempo para acá apenas y podíamos vernos por la universidad y esas cosas—respondió el castaño más alto antes de probar de una rebanada de la pizza que habían pedido—¿Cómo vas tú? No debe faltarte mucho para graduarte en psicología.

—Solo un semestre más y habré terminado—respondió orgulloso el moreno.

—Eso es fantástico, que mal que no estemos los cuatro como antes, tal vez veamos a Randy cuando venga de visita a los Estados Unidos—comentó Pines acomodando sus lentes, comiendo también de su rebanada—¿Cómo vas con Jackie?

—De maravilla, en cuando ambos nos graduemos nos mudaremos a un departamento más cerca de la playa que estamos pagando con lo que gano en mi trabajo de medio tiempo y ella con lo que su abuela le dejó de su herencia—explicó luego de beber un sorbo de su refresco—. Star me invitó a su boda con Tom, aun no me convence del todo pero ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo.

—Es un poco obstinado pero no es malo, ha mejorado mucho sus problemas de ira según me cuenta Jack—comentó Wirt—. Supongo que tú irás con Bill ¿no? —Se giró a ver al castaño de lentes—¿Han llegado a algo o siguen de manita sudada?

—No es tan así, a decir verdad ya llevamos saliendo oficialmente un par de semanas—sonrió de lado aunque ladeó un poco la vista hacia el gran ventanal, posiblemente llovería en cualquier momento.

—¿Aun te preocupa que pueda repetirse lo mismo? —El silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Scone—. Entiendo que te asuste un poco pero decidiste darle la oportunidad ¿no? No creo que sea tan idiota para desperdiciarla.

—Wirt tiene razón, yo no es que sepa del todo que paso pero Star me contó parte de la historia y pues, su principal problema era el licor que es lo que le llevaba actuar de esa manera y si ya lo soluciono solo necesita de alguien que lo ayude a mantener su fuerza de voluntad por sobre su vicio.

—Oh Marco ya hablas como psicólogo, haces que me duela la cabeza—Pines sujetó sus oídos de forma dramática, haciendo reír a sus dos amigos—. Pero hablando en serio, si planeo ayudar a Bill a que no recaiga en la bebida, no podré estar a todo momento con él porque debe viajar algunas veces pero aun así haré todo lo que este a mi alcance.

—Bill tiene demasiado suerte en realidad—los tres se rieron por la conversación que tenían, y decían que las mujeres eran las que tomaban más esos temas—¿Iremos al juego de los _Red socks_ la semana que viene?

—Ya compré las entradas Wirt, como me dejen mal van a sufrir y mucho.

—Bill también es una mala influencia para ti.

—Como si Jack no lo fuera para ti.

—Cállense, aun me es extraño estar en medio de sus pleitos homosexuales cuando yo tengo novia.

Wirt y Dipper solo rieron realmente divertidos ante las quejas de Díaz, pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer a cantaros en el exterior.

…

 _Invierno_

La nieve había cubierto a Gravity Falls, Dipper y Mabel habían ido a pasar la navidad con sus tíos solo que Bill y Will habían ido con ellos también. Phil se había ido con su ya esposa a Italia de luna de miel, ninguno de ellos era religioso así que estaban conformes solo con su boda por el ámbito civil, no fue un evento muy grande en realidad, de hecho había sido más que nada de familia y amigos, aunque como son las noticias y con un par de fotos subidas a las redes sociales no tardó mucho en saberse, lo cual encantó a muchas fans colocando la publicación " _Philronica is cannon_ " en Facebook, twitter, Tumblr y demás redes, otras fans solo ahogaban el dolor de que el sensual baterista de _The Demons_ se hubiera casado, comiendo helado hasta aumentar dos kilos más. Incluso había unas fuera de lo común que lo emparejaban con su hermano más pequeño o con el bajista del grupo y les daba igual si se había casado ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esas mocosas?

—No sé porque la prisa de esos dos en casarse, digo, podían esperar un poco más—decía Bill con un tono de fastidio mientras se dejaba acomodar la bufanda por el castaño.

—Bueno Phil tiene casi veintiséis años ¿no? Yo no le veo lo malo, además casi lo vi sonreír en su boda—ambos soltaron una risita por el comentario de Dipper.

—Desde que éramos niños ha sido muy amargado, me sorprende que alguien se enamorara de él—se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ya ves cómo funciona esto del amor—soltó una suave risita luego de colocarse sus guantes para así salir al exterior, todo estaba cubierto de nieve así que debían dar un par de zancadas hasta la moto de nieve que habían comprado—¿Listo para pasar el día patinando? —preguntó al subirse en el vehículo de nieve.

—Más te vale que ese lago este realmente congelado—dijo de forma amenazante mientras se subía atrás suyo y así abrazar su cintura en cuanto Pines se puso en marcha, lo genial del invierno en Gravity Falls era que el lago se congelaba y era un buen lugar para patinar.

Stanford, Stanley, Mabel y Will ya estaban allí, Dipper y Bill se habían tardado un poco pues habían pasado la noche "dándose calor mutuo" y despertaron un poco más tarde de lo usual, Mabel de todas maneras había dejado un mensaje a su gemelo de que los esperaban en el lago. Al llegar, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse al resto, fue un día realmente divertido y más al notar que Bill no sabía patinar y Dipper tuvo que enseñarle o al menos ayudarlo a que no cayera contra el duro hielo.

—Así que terminaste con Gideon, no tenía idea ¿Por qué fue? —preguntaba curioso el más joven de los Cipher mientras miraba junto a Mabel a los _tortolos_ patinar, o al menos a Dipper y a Bill sujetándose fuerte de sus brazos. Mientras, ellos descansaban un rato en un banco, haciendo figuras en la nieve con sus pies.

—Sí, era muy intenso y odiaba a mi hermano por razones que no entiendo—se encogió de hombros la castaña—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes novia? —preguntó con notorio interés, Mabel nunca perdería la oportunidad de ligar con un chico guapo y el más joven de los Cipher lo era aunque le fuese menor por dos años, no era la gran cosa.

—Je en realidad sí, pero ella se quedó a pasar la navidad con sus padres—contestó sonriendo dulce, eso por supuesto que fue un balde de agua fría para Mabel, ya se imaginaba saliendo con Will y todo.

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es mona? ¿De dónde la conoces? —preguntaba llena de interés, igual seguían siendo muy de su interés las relaciones de los demás.

—Se llama Aquonica, Aquonica Evans, es la media hermana de Tom y Pyronica—explicó sintiendo las mejillas algo rojas al pensar en la chica de cabello blancuzco y ojos grises—. Si es bastante linda, es algo tímida pero cuando la conoces a fondo te das cuenta que es muy encantadora, y bueno, es claro como la conocí.

—Qué cosas, las hermanas de Tom se quedan con los Cipher guapos—soltó una risita juguetona, apenando bastante al peli azul—. Me alegro por ti, esperemos que sea la chica indicada—sonrió dulce.

—No llevamos mucho saliendo, fue desde la boda de mi hermano pero no me molestaría que lo fuese—sonrió de la misma manera que la castaña—. Y tú no te preocupes, seguro pronto consigues a tu chico ideal.

Mabel sonrió dulce antes de jalar a Will luego de acomodarse bien los patines y así volver a patinar, en algún momento soltó al Cipher para patinar por su cuenta aunque no se esperaba que en sus pasos acabaría chocándose contra alguien.

—Lo siento mucho, no me fije hacia donde iba jeje—se disculpó riendo nerviosa, por suerte nadie había caído.

—No te preocupes, creo que no hubo mejor manera de conocer a tan hermosa dama—Mabel enrojeció notoriamente, riendo aún más apenada y nerviosa al escuchar aquel halago pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese acento español, no había visto a ese muchacho antes, moreno y de cabello hasta los hombros color negro.

—No te había visto antes por aquí, soy Mabel—se presentó sonriente, eso debía ser algo del destino.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Mermando—sujetó su mano para retirar ligeramente su guante y así besar el dorso de esta, Pines apenas y podía contener su emoción.

…

Durante las tormentas de nieve lo mejor era permanecer en el calor del hogar, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente mientras estas con tu familia repartiendo los regalos de navidad, pero no había mejor regalo de navidad que estar con la persona amada compartiendo el lecho, disfrutando de las caricias y el calor contrario.

—Creo que este es el mejor regalo de navidad de todos—dijo el rubio, acariciando los cabellos del castaño que solo se dedicaba a besar su cuello y dar una que otra mordida, dejando varias marcas que denotaban posesión—. Incluso mejor que el reloj que me compraste…

—Que grosero, tanto que me esforcé en buscarte en un lindo regalo—susurraba contra su piel, pasando sus manos por su abdomen.

—No digo que no me guste, pero esto es mejor—sonrió divertido, soltando varios suspiros de placer—. Extrañaba mucho esto, extrañaba todo de ti Dipper…

—Yo también te extrañaba mucho Bill.

Pines juntó sus labios en un cariñoso y apasionado beso mientras levantaba las piernas del rubio y se acomodaba para penetrarle con cuidado. Bill ahogó un gemido contra su boca, aferrando sus dedos a la espalda del castaño al sentir aquella erección en su interior; Dipper no tardó mucho en empezar a moverse, entrando y saliendo de forma consecutiva del interior del rubio, le gustaba tanto la calidez que envolvía y apretaba su pene, simplemente era maravilloso ser uno con Cipher.

—Oh Bill, se siente tan bien…—balbuceaba sonriente, moviéndose más rápido, haciendo más intensas y profundas sus embestidas al punto de chocar contra la próstata del rubio, haciéndolo estremecerse y gemir más fuerte.

—Hazlo de nuevo—pedía gimiendo contra el oído de su pareja, arañando su espalda mientras movía como podía sus caderas, disfrutó tanto como golpeaba su zona más sensible con cada estocada hasta que ambos acabaron por alcanzar el orgasmo, Bill entre sus estómagos y Dipper en el interior del rubio.

No estaban muy seguros cuantas veces lo habrían hecho esa noche o cuantas veces llegaron a correrse, lo único que les importó al caer exhausto fue abrazarse y estar juntos no solo esa noche sino lo que les quedaba de vida, puede que incluso fuese demasiado cursi para decirlo en voz alta pero con solo mirarse a los ojos o con ese simple contacto ya no hacían falta las palabras.

—Te amo tanto Dipper—susurró contra sus labios antes de besarle cariñoso, el castaño correspondió acariciando suave su espalda que estaba pegajosa por el sudor, ni siquiera eran conscientes del frío que podía hacer por la tormenta que había afuera.

—Y yo a ti, aunque nunca me lo dices tan directamente—rió leve haciendo apenar al rubio el cual solo se abrazó más a Dipper, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

—Cállate Pines.

…

Un par de primaveras más habían pasado antes de tomar la decisión más importante en su vida: proponerle matrimonio a Robert Pines. Porque vamos, tenía ya veinticuatro años y aunque su fama y vida musical estaba en el punto más alto, era consciente de que deseaba con todo su ser estar con Dipper el resto de su vida. No era el ser más cursi, de hecho no quería hacer la típica cena y la clásica declaración de amor, él podía hacer algo mucho mejor y realmente sí que lo hizo, solo que se contuvo de no hacerlo muy en grande.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Dipper sentía que incluso los lentes se le iban a caer al escuchar aquello ¿acaso había oído mal? Aunque no podía ser eso, tenía el anillo frente a su cara y puede que Bill no se hubiera arrodillado, bueno en realidad casi se había tragado el anillo ¿a quién se le ocurría poner un anillo de compromiso en una bolsa de doritos? Era una de las cosas que hacía especial a Bill.

—No había hablado más en serio en mi vida, quiero que seas mi esposo, después de todo eres mi chico ¿no?

—Pero se supone que debía ser yo quien te lo pidiera, incluso estaba juntando dinero para comprarte un anillo—apenas lograba decir mientras Cipher le colocaba el anillo en el dedo, luego de limpiarlo de saliva claro estaba.

—Aun puedes comprarlo, a mí no me molestaría eso—sonrió antes de besarlo, Dipper aún seguía en una especie de trance pero al sentir los labios de su pareja decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, claro que quería casarse con él.

…

Las noticias de que alguien famoso está por casarse no tardan en hacerse públicas, así como lo había sido con Phil y Tom ahora lo era con Bill, y por supuesto que estas noticias generaban toda clase de reacciones, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero eso no era algo a lo que dieran mayor importancia, solo importaba lo que ellos sintieran y pensaran.

—Tampoco necesito un traje tan ostentoso, uno negro estará bien—Bill no dejaba de quejarse al ser arrastrado por su cuñada de cabellos rosas y su futura cuñada de cabellos castaños.

—¿No querrás decir un traje blanco? Hasta donde sé tú eres _la novia_ —se burló un poco Pyronica, mirando los trajes de dicho color en la vitrina de una tienda, Bill solo le fulminó con la mirada haciéndola reír—. Oh Billy cariño no me mires así, yo solo digo lo obvio.

—Es verdad, el que siempre sale cojeando eres tu—prosiguió con el juego Mabel, Cipher solo pudo bufar preguntándose porque rayos no había ido solo a comprar su traje.

No le sorprendía que fueran ellas quienes decidieron ocuparse de casi todo, prefería mejor buscar a Dipper a su trabajo y comunicarle lo que las dos mujeres hacían, igual no es como que quisiera andar con ese par de chismosas, tampoco estaba de humor para los antojos de Pyronica, no podía ser que su futuro sobrino –al cual prefería llamar masa de células sin forma definida- le exigiese comida a cada momento, apenas iban tres meses.

—Son tan molestas, en serio no las soporto Dipper, preferiría andar con Will que con ellas—rodó los ojos realmente fastidiado mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, por lo menos ellos podían ocuparse de hablar con el juez sin necesidad de que ellas interfirieran—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Tu sabes cómo son las mujeres—rió divertido al escuchar por todo lo que había pasado, al menos Jack les había dado unas vacaciones por lo de la boda—. Bastante bien, me gusta esto de dar clases de español, es adorable escuchar a los niños hablarlo.

—Es más sexy escucharte a ti hablarlo—sonrió sugerente.

—A ti no te suena tan mal, de hecho has sido mi alumno favorito.

Dipper sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos mientras seguían caminando.

…

A pesar de que su boda fue algo que paso por lo bajo y solo fueron amigos, había sido simplemente excepcional. No necesitaban que fuera algo a lo grande para que hubiera sido maravillosa, había sido simplemente perfecta y ahora los _señores Pines_ no podían pensar en otra cosa más que estar juntos el resto de sus vidas, el pasado ya simplemente no importaba, solo importaba el ahora y el futuro que les esperaba a ambos.

— _Te amo. Ich liebe. Je táime. Aishiteru—Dipper_ empezó a susurrar en su oído la misma frase en diferentes idiomas, abrazando su cintura para mantenerle cerca, no deseaba dejarle ir jamás— _I love you my boy._

—Y yo a ti.

FIN

-Están en USA, es por ello que Dipper tiene oraciones en cursiva ya que se supone que hablan inglés y la cursiva significa español.

-Sé que Dipper se llama Mason pero no me gusta su nombre, seguiré llamándolo Robert.

-Los "te amo" en varios idiomas si lo base en AMOLAD.

¡LO LOGRÉ! Joder esto es tan emocionante y hermoso, terminar una historia se siente jodidamente bien ksjhsjdahjs lamento tanta cursilería, yo no soy de escribir esta clase de cosas pero simplemente me nació jajajaja. Quince paginas solo para ustedes, más de cinco mil palabras sino lo disfrutaron es porque son unos groseros (¿?) DSJDHGASJFGHASGFH NO DESESPEREN, FALTA EL EPILOGO. Dedicado a todos los que siguieron esta historia con amor, simplemente espero la hayan disfrutado mucho. En estos días subo el epilogo, cuídense :D

NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO.


	9. Epìlogo

Epilogo

Habían pasado diez años, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en tanto tiempo pero Dipper y Bill apenas y los sintieron pasar, era difícil percatarse de algo cuando se está tan feliz en la vida de casados. Claro, las cosas no eran perfectas, siempre existían conflictos pero era lo normal, nada fuera de lo común; hacía tres años habían adoptado a un chico, él ya tenía trece años y aunque era algo serio les tenía mucho cariño y no tenía ningún problema en tener dos padres, lo que le hacía feliz era por fin tener un hogar.

—Gustto ve a ducharte, se supone que tenemos que salir en una hora—ordenó Dipper a su hijo, el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar se encontraba en su cama tecleando su computador portátil cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

—Ya voy Robert—resopló cerrando el computador para levantarse y caminar hacia el baño.

—¿Cómo que Robert? Dime papá—regañó viendo al menor entrar al baño antes de suspirar—. Este niño…

—¿También te llama por tu nombre? Dice Phil que es una fase—Bill apareció a medio vestir, Dipper solo negó un poco antes de sonreír, realmente su hijo era una especie de misterio que ansiaba mucho descubrir.

Dipper trabajaba como maestro de idiomas en diferentes escuelas, le gustaba más que nada trabajar con niños pues estos solían aprender más rápido que los adolescentes o adultos, claro que igual debía impartir clases a algunos de vez en cuando como sustituto. Bill por su parte seguía cantando de vez en cuando, no era tan seguido y prefería dar clases de música, aunque su trabajo parecía más que nada un _hobbie._

—Al fin están listos—suspiro el castaño al ver a ambos rubios salir, que tuviesen el mismo color de cabello era una coincidencia que le hacía gracia.

—Solo iremos a ver a Phil, eso no tiene nada de emocionante—Bill rodó los ojos fastidiado, no tenía ganas de "días familiares" pero ya eran tres años de la adopción de Gustto y el primer año de su única sobrina.

—Es el primer cumpleaños de Emily y el tercer año de la llegada de Gustto, claro que es importante _tonto_ —protestó mientras salían de la casa para subir al auto.

—No tienen que celebrar cada año que lleve viviendo con ustedes—los dos adultos se detuvieron para mirar al menor con ligera sorpresa antes de sonreír.

—Claro que tenemos que celebrarlo, es otro año de felicidad total en nuestras vidas.

Gustto sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al escuchar las palabras del castaño, Bill apoyaba sus palabras sonriendo antes de acariciar los cabellos del menor, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y siguieron su camino a la minivan.

…

Los días familiares no consistían de un todo en solo familia, incluía también a los amigos cercanos como lo eran Tom o Wirt y sus respectivas parejas cabía destacar. La reunión esta vez fue en una playa, privada para evitar molestos paparazis o a los fanáticos que pudiesen interrumpir uno de sus días familiares, eran muy especiales y muy pocas las ocasiones como para que alguien interviniera.

—Espero que esta vez no olvidaran el hielo—resonó la voz de Phil, él se encontraba ya con su esposa y su hijo de diez años, Andrew tenía el cabello rojizo solo que más claro que el de su padre y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

—¿Por qué piensas que lo olvidaría? —El rubio solo frunció el entrecejo, cada reunión familiar era lo mismo, Dipper y Pyronica solo negaron con la cabeza bastante divertido—¿Qué tal Pyronica, Aquonica, enano molesto?

—Bill ya no soy un niño, deja de decirme así—el Cipher de cabellos azulados solo frunció el ceño con molestia, él ya tenía treinta y dos años, no podía seguir tratándole con tan poco respetos solo por ser menor, pero así era Bill.

—No le hagas caso Will, por otro lado hola pequeña princesa—Dipper se dirigió a la pequeña bebé de ya un añito, alzándola un poco hasta hacerla reír—. Feliz cumpleaños Emily, cada vez te pareces más a tu madre.

—Eso es porque Will se quedó dormido al…—la mayoría fulminó a Bill con la mirada antes de que pudiese decir algo, no es que pudiese mencionar esa clase de cosas en frente de tres niños—. Aguafiestas, ¿Dónde está el resto?

—No han llegado, niños ¿Por qué no se cambian y van a nadar un rato? —Dijo Pyronica a su hijo y sobrino, los niños solo asintieron y fue simplemente sacarse la camisa para irse corriendo a la orilla del agua—. Ya Gustto tiene con ustedes tres años ¿no es así?

—Así es—asintió el castaño tomando asiento en la manta bajo la gran sombrilla—. Realmente el tiempo sí que ha pasado rápido desde que llegó, ya no es tan cerrado como al principio.

—Es un buen chico—murmuró Bill sonriendo mientras miraba hacia la orilla donde se encontraban Gustto y Andrew nadando y salpicándose agua entre ellos, tal vez no tendrían la misma sangre pero se llevaban realmente bien, de sangre o no seguían siendo primos después de todo aunque Andrew podía ver a Gustto más como un hermano mayor.

Luego de un rato llegaron Tom y Star junto a sus dos hijos, ellos tenían a su hija mayor de ocho años la cual se parecía bastante a Tom con sus cabellos rosados solo que sus ojos eran azules como los de Star, mientras que el pequeño tenía solo cuatro y él también era físicamente parecido a su padre solo que rubio. La mayor no tardó en irse a jugar con los dos niños a la playa, siendo vigilados por su padres y el resto, el niño solo se quedó jugando en la arena con los clásicos juguetes como lo eran una cubeta y una palita.

—Luna también ha crecido mucho, ella si se parece a su padre—Will se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario de su hermano, vaya que no perdía la oportunidad de fastidiarle cada que podía.

—Oh cállate Bill, al menos yo tengo una hija propia—el menor se cubrió la boca de inmediato, no quería decir algo así, era demasiado cruel y estaba consciente de ello—. Perdón Bill, no fue mi intención decir algo así…

—No importa, yo tampoco he parado de molestarte.

—Aun así Will eso no es propio de ti—el bajista miró con ligera sorpresa al peli azul, este agachó un poco la mirada realmente avergonzado de su actitud.

—Y te dije que no te importaba eso—el rubio solo palmeó la cabeza de su hermano antes de mirar a los niños que seguían jugando, o más bien Luna y Andrew jugaban mientras Gustto los observaba sentado en la orilla—. A veces parece más hijo de Phil que mío…

—Bueno él es así desde que lo conocimos en el orfanato—explicó simple el mayor de los Pines, sonriendo ligeramente al ver a su hijo—. Pero como dije ha cambiado con nosotros.

El chico solo miraba el océano bastante calmado aunque su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un perro color negro, un labrador específicamente. No tardó mucho en saludarlo y acariciarlo, conocía a ese animal bastante bien después de todo era el perro de Wirt, no tardaron en fijarse que tanto este como Jack se acercaban a donde los adultos se encontraban.

—Por un momento creí que ustedes ya no venían—habló el mayor de los Cipher—. Lindo cachorro—rió leve refiriéndose al animalito que Unterweger traía en brazos, era un cachorro de _rottweiler_ el cual tenía un moño que le decoraba—¿Regalo de aniversario?

—Podría decirse—se encogió de hombros mientras depositaba al animalito en la arena, este se mantuvo cerca de su nuevo amo, Jack y Wirt no tenían hijos pero estaban más que bien con sus ahora dos perros, Finny y Beast, una ironía por el apodo que le tenía Bill de más joven.

—Algo tan adorable no combina contigo, supongo que cuando crezca lo hará—se burló Bill haciendo que el de ojos peculiares bufara tras tomar asiento—. Se siente raro que Mabel no este.

—Recuerda que está en España visitando a la familia de Mermando, después de todo sus padres querían conocer a su hijo.

A pesar de que faltaba la hermana de Pines, la reunión fue bastante tranquila y de hecho había sido bastante buena, después de todo había pastel por el cumpleaños de Emily y toda clase de comida. El más entretenido con el cachorro nuevo era el hijo pequeño de Tom y Star, Luna también se había dedicado a jugar en la arena luego de comer y Andrew y Gustto corrían arrojándole palos Finny para que los trajera inclusive en el agua, el animal sin duda se veía feliz.

Algunas cosas cambiaban, otras simplemente seguían igual siempre o así lo sentía Dipper al ver por un lado a sus hijos y por el otro a su esposo y amigos hablando y bromeando como solían hacerlo desde que se conocían. En momentos así no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber perdonado a Bill hace mucho, de no haberlo hecho no tendría la magnífica familia que ahora poseía, tal vez podría considerar adoptar a otro chico, no podía imaginar lo feliz que podía llegar a ser si ya con Gustto todo era maravilloso; sonrió observando el atardecer, sintiendo la suave brisa marina golpearle el rostro con suavidad, giró el rostro al notar como Bill recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, era claro que estaban ansiosos de ver lo que les deparaba el futuro, estarían siempre juntos para verlo.

FIN

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, espero que el epilogo les haya gustado así como toda la historia, quería mostrar el futuro de nuestras adorables familias. No sé si conozcan el AU Generation Falls, si lo conocen sabrán como es Gustto pero no tengo una imagen de él solo así que me disculpo, en fin alguien me pidió que dejara la imagen de portada del fic así que la dejo por aquí. Fue un placer, nos vemos en otras historias n.n


End file.
